Big Time Coven
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: On James' seventeenth birthday a secret is revealed. The four boys are more powerful than they know. And soon they are involved in a very dangerous and foreign world, while they try to live the normal life of normal teenagers. MPREG Eventually Kogan and Jarlos
1. Part One Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I'll try to update as regularly as I can. This story will have a supernatural theme, inspired by different mythologies and a few TV shows. It's going to be a Kogan story. I hope you will like it.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter One**

»Kendall! Katie! Come on! I don't want to be late! «

Jennifer Knight was standing at the bottom of the stairs shouting for her two children. They were invited to a barbecue party to celebrate the 17th birthday of Kendall's best friend James. A few moments later, Kendall was walking down the stairs. He wore a wide, plaid button down shirt, shorts and sneakers. He kissed his mother's cheek and said:

»You look good mom. «

Jennifer smiled at her son. She liked to see how relaxed and happy he was and almost regretted what she would have to do in a few hours later. But she knew she had no choice. And she knew Kendall would fulfill his new role very well.

When Katie was still not ready a few minutes later, Jennifer went upstairs and into Katie's room. Her daughter was sitting on her bed in her summer dress and was staring at Jennifer's laptop.

»Katie! «

The young girl was startled and quickly shut down the laptop. She jumped from her bed and said:

»I am ready. We can go. «

»Not so fast young lady. «

Jennifer grabbed the laptop and opened it. When she saw what Katie was doing she glared at her daughter.

»Online poker? Again? I told you to stop doing it. «

»But mom! I was winning! «

»I don't care. Now let's go. I don't want to be late. «

Jennifer ushered her daughter downstairs. Together with her children she stepped outside into the hot, burning summer sun and climbed into her car. When all of them were inside and buckled up, Jennifer started the car and drove towards Diamond Manor.

At the same time, Joanna Mitchell was knocking at her son's door.

»Logan, sweetie, are you ready? «

She smiled when she saw her son sitting at his desk captivated by a book. Joanna gently touched his shoulder.

When Logan looked up, he blushed and smiled embarrassed.

»Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to read this long. «

Joanna's smile widened.

»Don't worry about it. Let me look at you. «

Her son stood up. Logan wore a simple shirt and black trousers. Joanna smoothed out some creases out of her son's clothes.

»You look so handsome, Logan. «

He blushed again and mumbled:

»Thanks. «

After she sent her son to wait at the car, Joanna looked at the book he was reading. It was a book about cytology. She smiled sadly. Logan was so much like his father, not only in his looks but also in his curiosity and interest for sciences.

'Logan will have the hardest time to accept the truth. His rational mind will not believe. And when he finally believes, he will hate his new life…But he will do his duty. He always does.'

Joanna closed the book and followed her son outside feeling glad that her son would have his best friends as support.

»Mijo! ¡Date prisa! Hurry up, Carlos! «

Sylvia Garcia was standing in front of a mirror, putting some earrings on.

»I'm coming! « Carlos yelled back.

Then his mother heard a loud crash and shook her head smiling. Her eldest had so much energy, but was also clumsy and was always bumping against something. She couldn't count how often Carlos came home with bruises or scratches, because he was away with his friends running through the woods.

»I'm here! «

Sylvia chuckled.

»Mijo, how do you look? «

Carlos looked down at himself and frowned.

»What do you mean? «

His clothes were completely disarrayed and his mom tugged at them until they were sitting perfectly. Then she brushed some crumbs from his trousers and straightened her son's helmet.

»Are you ready to go? «

Carlos nodded eagerly. They said goodbye to Carlos' dad and siblings and went to the car. While Carlos was telling her a story, Sylvia was smiling to herself. She knew Carlos would love what would happen. He always looked for adventures. And now he would get the biggest adventure possible.

James walked out of his closet with a towel around his head. When he saw that his friends would come in 30 minutes, he cursed loudly and hurried into the bathroom.

Brooke Diamond was walking into the bathroom too.

»James, are you okay? I heard you curse. «

»Sorry mom. It's just that I don't have much time to do my hair. «

»Don't worry. You'll make it. Besides, I can always distract our guests until you are ready. «

James grinned at his mother.

»You are the best. «

Coincidentally, the three families arrived at the same time at Diamond Manor. To his relief, James was able to do his hair just in time. James was tackled by Carlos, who jumped at him and gave him a big hug.

»Happy birthday, best friend. « the bubbly teenager said cheerfully.

James chuckled.

»Thank you, Carlitos. «

Then he got tamer hugs from Kendall and Logan as well as from the moms. While the young ones took off to find a cool place, the moms went into the kitchen.

»I assume, everything is ready? « Jennifer asked.

Brooke nodded.

»We just need to prepare their drinks. «

Sylvia prepared some lemonade and poured it into a carafe made from crystal. When she opened the freezer, she sighed.

»Brooke, you have no ice cubes anymore. «

»They are gone again? «

Brooke filled an ice cube pan with water. Then she moved her hand over the pan, effectively freezing the water. She added the freshly made ice cubes to the carafe, before Joanna added a handful of black powder. It dissolved in the lemonade and couldn't be seen soon.

The four moms nodded at each other, before Jennifer grabbed the tray with the carafe and some glasses on it, and carried into the garden to their kids.

A few hours later the party was in full swing. The Diamonds and their guests were sitting at one round table, eating and chatting happily. After dinner, James received his presents: a huge package of costly hair products from his mom, a big package of CUDA products from Carlos and a leather jacket from Kendall and Logan. Sylvia, Jennifer and Joanna gave him a thick package. James unwrapped it and revealed an ancient looking book.

As soon as the boys saw the book, they couldn't stop looking. Their attention was drawn to the book. James' hand started to stroke the book and like in a trance the other boys did the same. When they all touched the book at the same time, it started to glow. Clouds were covering the sky, hiding the full moon from the view and a cool wind breezed through the garden.

The teenager's eyes widened in awe as a golden light filled the garden. The light grew stronger and stronger, until there was a flash of light, which blinded them. They jerked back, momentarily only seeing darkness. The next thing they saw was a soft, silver light falling onto their faces. It filled them with warmth and an euphoric feeling.

The wind intensified, swirling around and herding the four boys together. They were pressed together, so everyone was touching everyone. Suddenly, a biting coldness spread through them, making them hiss, before it passed and the four best friends collapsed.

They were lying on the ground, unable to move and stared into the sky. Light swirled over them, until it was touching their faces. They felt how a strange energy settled into their bodies. It made them feel airily for a moment.

After a few minutes, they were able to move again. Carefully, they got up, to see their mothers standing in a circle around them. They wore robes in different colors and carried purple candles.

»What…« James started.

»The time has come. « Brooke said.

»You are ready to take your rightful place. « Jennifer added.

»What the hell does that mean? « Kendall asked.

The four moms walked towards their sons. Then they put down their candles.

»You are part of a powerful coven of witches. You've inherited magical abilities from our ancestor. Just like us. «

»Witches? « Logan asked amused.

Joanna waved her hand dismissively.

»Semantics. Technically, witch is a gender neutral term. «

Logan and James laughed insecurely. They didn't believe what was said. But on the other hand it explained that weird phenomenon that just happened moments ago.

Logan shook his head to get rid of the ridiculous thought that magic is real.

»I don't know what kind of prank this is supposed to be, but you can't honestly think that we would believe that nonsense. « the smart guy finally said.

The faces of the four women hardened. Jennifer's hand moved and suddenly the candle's flames were amplified and shot up into the air.

The boys jerked back, gasping surprised.

»We understand that you are shocked. But you'll have to accept the truth. « Joanna said.

With one glance at each other, James and Logan took simultaneously off and ran into the direction of the small wood close to them.

Kendall glanced at the four women, feeling hurt, while Carlos looked apologetically and they followed their two friends.

 **So, please review. Tell me how it was.**

 **I do not speak Spanish, so I hope I used the right words. Tell me if I made a mistake.**

 **You should also check my AO3 account out. I'm posting BTR smut there. And soon I will start publishing my new series 'Big Time Pornstars' there. I used the same username on there**.


	2. Part One Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive feedback. It means a lot to me.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Two**

»Logan! James! Stop! « Carlos shouted.

They were running through the woods for a few minutes and were already deep inside it. On a small clearing, James and Logan stopped running and so Kendall and Carlos were able to catch up to them. For a few minutes everyone was quiet, while they tried to catch their breath.

Carlos looked at his friends: He could see that they were agitated, but he did not know why. His friends were walking around in circles, like tigers in their cages. The Latino frowned. Kendall looked deeply hurt, James looked confused and Logan looked like he wanted to punch something.

»Guys, it won't be bad. I mean, we'll get cool and awesome superpowers. We'll be like the Avengers or something. Stop looking so gloomy. Cheer up, my friends! «

Kendall and James gave him a small smile. Their friend's constant positivity and cheerfulness made them always feel better. Only Logan looked as angry as he did before.

»No, Carlos! Nothing will be awesome! Some of us actually want to live a real life in the real world. We do not all live in your stupid, childish fantasy world! « the brunette snapped.

Immediately, Logan regretted it. Snapping or yelling at Carlos was always like kicking a puppy. Carlos' brown eyes became sad and he turned away from Logan, whose face contorted painfully.

'Stop it Logan. You are an awful person. 'the smart boy thought.

He stepped towards Carlos, who stepped back.

»Carlos…I am sorry. « Logan whispered.

The Latino looked shocked at his friend. The smart guy sounded genuinely sorry and he looked miserable. This time when Logan came closer, Carlos did not go away.

Logan wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged the sunshine of their group tightly and buried his face into Carlos' neck.

After a few moments, the Latino noticed that something wet hit his neck and that Logan's shoulders were shaking.

»Logie…Stop crying. «

Kendall and James looked concerned. They hurried to their friends and hugged the two smaller guys.

»Everything will be good, Logan. We'll make this together. « James whispered.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Logan's face was red and his eyes puffy.

»I'm sorry. « he mumbled.

»It's fine, Logie. We understand. «

»Thank you guys, for being here for me. «

Kendall smiled softly.

»Always, Logan. We are best friends. «

Logan blushed.

»What are we going to do now? « James asked.

They shrugged. No one had an idea how to go on from this.

»I think we are too emotional to make a decision now. Let's sleep a night over all of this and tomorrow we'll be able to think more clearly. « Kendall suggested.

The others nodded. Then they went to Logan's tree house, where they used to spend weeks at when they were younger. The tree house was equipped with blankets and food for spontaneous sleepovers. After Carlos had a quick snack (the others couldn't stomach anything), they laid down closely to each other.

It took a long time for them to fall asleep. And all of them, even Carlos, had a restless slumber. So when they woke up on the next morning, no one was feeling refreshed.

James broke the tensed silence in the tree house and asked:

»Now what? «

»I think we should talk to our parents. « Carlos said.

Kendall nodded.

»I agree. We deserve an explanation. «

»And when we got the explanation? « Logan asked.

»We'll do what we have to do. « Kendall said.

Logan looked not amused.

»Which is? «

The blonde shook his head.

»I don't know. But I don't think this is something we can run from, Logan. «

The smart boy looked shocked for a moment. Then he looked down.

»I just want a normal life. « he mumbled.

»I did some thinking last night. « James chimed in.

His friends looked at him.

»What if Carlos was right yesterday? I think whatever magic…Or other weird thing is happening to us, we might be able to help other people. «

»I agree with James. « Kendall said.

Carlos bounced happily on his feet.

»I knew you would see the awesomeness of this, too. «

The three looked at Logan, who was slumping against the wall, looking down.

»How will you decide, Logan? «

»I don't know. I do not have enough data yet. «

Logan's friends had to smile at this typical answer from Logan.

»Well, then let's go and talk to them. «

Their four moms and Katie were still at Diamond Manor. Kendall quickly sent his mother a short text that they'd come back. So the five women were sitting in the garden, waiting for them. They looked at their sons with understanding eyes.

»Are you okay? «

They shook their heads.

»No. «

They smiled sadly.

»That was to be expected. « Joanna mumbled.

Logan crossed his arms.

»We want information. Now. «

Brooke nodded.

»You deserve some answers. «

»Talk. « Kendall said.

Jennifer sighed.

»Very well. Our four families are of magical blood. All of us can trace our family back hundreds of years. Many of our ancestors have been powerful witches. Both males and females. «

Brooke continued:

»Our four families are forming a coven, which is basically just an extended family. Every member of a coven has the same amount of powers, so there won't be a power imbalance. For example, each of us has two powers. «

»There are different kinds of powers, like offensive powers, defensive powers, psychic powers and so on. There is no way, we can determine which powers you posses or how many. We'll just have to see and wait. « Joanna added.

And Sylvia finished:

»It will take a lot of time, work and self-control to master your powers. But in the end it will be worth it. We witches fight against demons, ghosts and other evil supernatural creatures to protect the humans. I will not lie to you: It is a hard task, but it can also be very fulfilling. «

For a minute, the four teenage boys were silent. Then Kendall asked:

»Why did you not tell us earlier? «

»Because it is tradition that a witch discovers her or his purpose between their 16th and 17th birthday, to give our children a peaceful and normal childhood. « Brooke explained.

James' eyes fell upon Katie.

»What about Katie? Why is she allowed to know this now? She is only 10. «

»It is because, I do not possess magical abilities. «, the girl answered.

»Did you know before yesterday? About all of this? « Logan wanted to know.

Katie nodded.

»I've known for about a year. Last year, I stumbled upon them performing a ritual. «

»And you didn't tell me? « Kendall exclaimed loudly.

Katie looked calmly at him.

»I didn't see why I should have. It was not my place to tell. Besides, mom explained everything and told me it would be better for all of you if you had a bit more peace. I was looking out for you. «

Kendall's eyes softened.

»Thanks, Katie bug. «

The two siblings hugged.

»However, you do not have to live this life. « Brooke announced.

Logan perked up.

»What do you mean? «

»You have the possibility to choose freely the mortal live and your magical powers would get passed down to your children. But, if you want to make a permanent decision, you'll have to think about it very intensely and all of you will have to agree to this decision. If one of you wants to avoid this life, the others have to feel the same way. «

Sylvia's announcement was met with silence. The four teenagers looked at each other, until Carlos spoke up:

»I want to live this life. It sounds awesome. And…I really want to help people. So I am voting for magic. «

They were silent for a moment.

»I agree with Carlos. We have gotten great abilities and powers and I think we should act responsible and do good things. « Kendall added.

»I am certain, that there are a lot of things we do not see yet and a lot we simply underestimate. And while I feel like I could come to regret my decision in a few years, I want to try and make the best out of this. «

After James finished, all looked at Logan, who looked at his feet.

»I don't want this. I don't want magic or fighting weird stuff. «

The others did not know how to react, but then Logan lifted his head, looking at his friends and his eyes were gleaming.

»But I will not abandon my friends. «

Logan received blinding smiles from his friends, who hugged him. Their mothers stood up.

»From now one, you pledged your life to light magic and to the fight against the dark. So may it be. « Brooke said.

»So may it be. « the three other moms repeated.

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Part One Chapter 3

**Thank you for the positive feedback.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Three**

»From today on, you will learn about the magical world. Since you are on summer break now, we want you to come here everyday for a few hours to learn. « Jennifer said.

The four boys were sitting in Diamond Manor.

»Yesterday, you pledged yourself to our way of life. Now you will learn what that means. «

Brooke added:

»Every one of us will teach you different things. Sylvia will teach you Magical History and Theory of Magic, Joanna will teach you about Mythology and Supernatural beings, Jennifer will teach you how to use and write spells and to make potions and I will teach you about Rituals and Magical Symbols. Every lesson will take 90 minutes. «

The boys nodded. They were not exactly thrilled that they had to learn, while being on summer break, but on the other hand, they were quite curious. The boys were led to Brooke's study. There Brooke activated a hidden mechanism in one of her books and one of the shelves swung forward to reveal a secret door.

»This is so cool. « Carlos whispered excitedly.

»More like a bad cliché…« Logan muttered.

They walked down some stairs and went into a secret room, which amazed Logan greatly. It was a huge library with thousands of books, both old and new. Logan was speechless. He was overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge in this room.

»This is our coven's library. Brought together over the time of almost 1000 years by our ancestors. Every book in this room contains knowledge about the magical world. « Sylvia explained.

»How could you ever find the book you look for in this huge room? « Kendall asked.

Right in the middle of the library, was a thick book on a small table.

»This is our Grimoire. It is contains facts about a lot of things, but only general information you might need during an emergency situation. For example, the side about Vampires in the Grimoire describes how to spot them, how to kill them and general information about their habits. The Grimoire can tell you that Vampires live in large groups on several territories led by a king or queen. But if you would need to know something about the extensive and very complex politics of Vampires, you would need a special book containing this knowledge. You can find the book about Vampire politics by the clever layout and sorting system in this library. Or you use the shortcut and use the last page of the Grimoire. « Joanna explained.

Sylvia opened the last page. It was blank. Then she said:

»This last page is enchanted to help you. Just write down what information you need and the book will show you where you can find information about that topic. «

She wrote down: vampire politics. The ink disappeared after a few moments, before a short list of book names appeared.

»Here you can see every book containing knowledge about Vampire politics with the book pages and the location of the book. For example 25437 means: page 25 of the book on shelf 4, board 3, position 7. «

»That's quite clever. « James said.

Logan, still speechless, was drawn to one of the many bookshelves. It was like someone put a rope around his chest and pulled at it. With every step towards the books, his anticipation grew and Logan became more relaxed. Kendall wanted to pull him back, but his mom shook silently her head at him and continued to watch Logan. The brunette hesitantly grabbed a thick and old looking tome.

»Logan, sweetie, can you show us which book you chose? « Joanna asked curiously.

Her son held it up, so everyone could see the title: The workings of magic: Magical Theory. The adults smiled brightly.

»What's this about? « James asked, confused.

»Well, you see everyone with magical powers has naturally one thing they are good at. And as it seems, Logan will prove himself to be very adept at Magical Theory. «

»Will all of us have something like that? « Logan asked.

When the adults nodded, Logan relaxed.

»How will we know? « Carlos wanted to know.

»Same as Logan. Logan why did you pick up that book? «

»I…I felt drawn to it. Like something pulled me to it. «

Brooke nodded.

»That will happen to the rest of you too. Today most likely. «

The adults led their kids to a kitchen. On the left side were a lot of cupboards, who looked very well filled. On the right side were a basin, a trash can and two thick books on a small shelf. The middle of the room was filled by a big and open working space.

»This is where we brew most of our potions. « Jennifer said.

Carlos walked around the room, inspecting everything.

»Why aren't you doing it, in the kitchen upstairs? «

»There always was the danger of you four walking in on us. Besides, some potions require enchantments or there are loud bangs or something. This kitchen here is soundproof, so that's not an issue. «

»It's a nice kitchen. « Carlos murmured.

The Latino looked up.

»Hey, can we start learning about potions first? I like it here. «

Sylvia chuckled.

»Mijo, I think we found your talent. «

As they walked back to the library, James froze in front of a brown, wooden and inconspicuous door.

»What's behind this door? « he asked quietly.

Without waiting for an answer, James raised a shaking hand and opened the door.

»Only some stuff for our rituals: Candles, charcoal, knifes and so on. «

James just hummed. Like in a trance, he grabbed a knife, made a small cut on his left wrist and smeared a drop of blood on the doorframe. James put the knife away and closed the door.

»What the hell? « Carlos asked.

Brooke and Sylvia examined the door frame.

»Hmm. Interesting. Apparently, you just charmed the door to always gain you access. «

»So…Uh…What does that mean? « James asked insecure.

»Well, you just performed a ritual. A very simple one, of course. But a ritual nonetheless. « Brooke explained.

»That's your talent. « Jennifer added.

Kendall looked at his friends. He couldn't help, but feel left out. Obviously, he was happy for his friends. But he would have loved to discover his talent too, preferably one to protect his friends.

»That was creepy. « Carlos said.

»Why…Why is this happening so fast? « James asked, feeling insecure.

The four adults looked uncomfortable.

»Well…Normally, these talents would show themselves over the course of months, like magical powers would. But…Because of certain reasons, we cannot share with you yet, we sped the whole thing up. And we expect your first powers to appear in the next few days. «

»So, you tempered with us? «

Kendall sounded angry. Jennifer shook her head.

»No. It isn't harmful either. We just helped your magic to come forth more quickly. «

The teenagers accepted this quietly. They moved on until they were in the library again, sitting at a table with Sylvia.

»Now, let's start with your first lesson of Magical History and Theory. Today, we'll talk about how our powers work. Every power we have is fueled by our emotions. That means it also takes a powerful emotion to bring a magical ability forth. Especially, anger and fear work very well to trigger your magical powers for the first time. At first, you'll need the feeling, which triggered the power, to use your power. But when time passes, you'll gain better control over your abilities and as long as your feelings are balanced, your magic will be balanced. «

»And what if we would go through a time of grief, like when someone dies or after a breakup or something? « Logan asked.

»Then your powers would not work properly. They would either be active randomly, be weakened or completely gone. Your powers will also become more powerful over time. The longer you have a power, the stronger it is. «

»Why is that? «

Sylvia looked at Kendall, who had asked, and smiled.

»It's like physical training. The longer you have trained, the stronger your muscles are. «

»Makes sense. « The blonde murmured.

They talked for a little while and soon the time was up and Brooke took over.

»I decided to begin with talking about wiccaning rituals. There are three in every witch's life. Four, if you count the wedding ceremony. The first is on the first full moon after the birth. The ritual is used to make sure the newborn baby is protected against harmful magic. The second ritual is held on the twelfth full moon of the child's life. During this ritual, the child's protective wards will be finished and it is tested whether the baby has magical powers or not. The third ritual is when the witch is 18. It is to celebrate the completion of one's magical education. «

»Did we have rituals like that? « Carlos asked.

»Of course. All of our families came. They are always huge festivals. Usually, presents are given as well. «

»So, it's like magic Christmas? « Carlos asked.

Brooke chuckled.

»A bit. Now let's talk about how the rituals are done. «

Soon they were done and Joanna took over.

»As you probably figured out on your own by now, a lot of "mythological" creatures are in fact real. For example, there are vampires, werewolves and fairies. «

»What about dragons? « Carlos asked eagerly.

When he was a kid, the Latino used to have an obsession with dragons. An obsession, which never completely left him.

»Yes Carlos. There are dragons. But they are living in Europe and Eastern Asia, not in America. «

Carlos looked like Christmas came early and proceeded to ask a lot of questions about his favorite not-so-fictional animal.

During the last lesson of the day, Jennifer explained the basics of potion making and spell writing. While his mother talked, Kendall was doodling on a piece of paper.

»Kendall? What are you doing? « Jennifer asked.

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the piece of paper. When she looked at it, surprise was visible on her face. She showed Kendall what he "doodled". The blonde scribbled two lines of text onto the paper. Kendall frowned.

»I don't remember writing that. «

»It's a spell. A simple one. « Jennifer explained.

»I wrote…A spell? Does that mean that's the thing I am good at? «

»Exactly. «

»These talents are kind of obvious, if you ask me. « Logan said.

His friends looked confused, but Jennifer nodded chuckling.

»Indeed. «

Later that day, the four boys were hanging out at Logan's place. They were hungry and so Carlos was cooking them some pasta dish. He just finished handling out the dishes, when Carlos looked at Logan and said:

»I think I know what you meant earlier. About our talents. «

James and Kendall frowned.

»I still don't understand. « said the brunette.

»Our talents are extensions of our real life skills. « Carlos replied.

»Carlos is an awesome cook. So, it's only natural that he is also talented at potion making. «

James and Kendall looked understandingly.

»That makes sense. «

»That means I am good at writing spells, because I am good at writing songs? « Kendall asked.

»Yep. «

The next days went similar: The boys had their lessons, before they spend some alone time to practice their individual skills. Then they hung out for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few days later, something happened: The Coven was attacked. Or more precisely, the four boys were attacked. It was late in the evening and the boys were relaxing in the garden of Logan's place. They heard a quiet 'pop' sound, before a dagger was sailing through the air, hitting the tree, the boys were sitting against. It almost hit James' head. The boys jumped up and they saw a hooded and cloaked being at the other end of the garden. It had a blood red rune on his black cloak.

»An orc assassin. « Logan said.

The assassin threw another dagger and James could barely dive out of the blade's way. Then he was gone.

»James! James, where are you? « Kendall yelled.

»Stop yelling. I am right here. Next to you. «

The other three boys looked around.

»Where? I can't see you. « Logan replied.

»Right here. «

Then James yelled:

»DUCK! «

Something grabbed Logan's elbow and pulled him down to the floor as another dagger flew past his head. A distinctive smell hit Logan's nose.

»James? « he whispered.

»Yes? «

James voice was close to him.

»I think you are invisible. «

After a short moment, a shocked James replied:

»I…I think you are right. «

At the same time, the assassin moved closer and aimed a dagger at the lying Logan. Kendall saw this and was afraid for his friend. The blonde threw his hand towards the orc assassin and shouted:

»NO! «

Just a millisecond before a dagger left the assassin's hand, a blinding white light shot out of Kendall's hands. The orc was blinded and the dagger threw into another direction. Blinded, it stumbled backwards.

Logan stood up as something flickered next to him. James was standing, his body constantly changing from visibility to invisibility. The brunette looked down at himself, frowning. He focused and willed himself to become visible again.

Meanwhile, during the few seconds in which this happened, the assassin recovered and he had another dagger in his hand.

»KENDALL! «

James and Logan looked at their blonde friend, when they heard Carlos' shout. He was falling down to the floor, his hands clutched around the dagger in his stomach.

The orc assassin paused and laughed. Apparently, the dagger he threw while being blinded still hit its target.

Logan and James rushed to their friend and Carlos could shake off his paralysis. He looked at his hurt friend and was filled by fury. A spark was ignited inside him and as the next dagger was thrown at him, he made a swishing motion with his right hand. Magic erupted from his hand and pushed the flying dagger back to its owner. Carlos' magic shot the blade precisely into the assassin's forehead. The orc was thrown back by the force and he didn't get back up.

Carlos hurried to Kendall's side as well.

»Kendall! Kendall, stay awake. Please! «

Logan was crying. With shaking hands he ripped Kendall's shirt apart to get a closer look at the wound. A distant part of his brain registered how fit Kendall was, but his main attention was fixated on the bleeding wound.

»Logan? What do we do? «

»I…I don't know. T-There is so much blood…«

»Logan…« Kendall whispered.

Brown eyes met green eyes. Kendall's eyes were reassuring, expressing complete trust. Logan took a deep breath, his tears drying as fiery determination filled him. Calmly and slowly, he pulled the dagger out and tossed it aside.

»We have to stop the bleeding…«

Logan pressed his hands onto the wound. Kendall jerked a bit and hissed, because it hurt a lot.

»I'm sorry. «

The brunette applied more pressure, but the blood continued to flow. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes again, feeling desperate and Kendall understood.

»It's okay, Logie. I understand. « he whispered in a broken voice.

Logan looked at the bleeding wound underneath his hands. Anger and grief battled inside him.

»It's not okay. «

A mighty force inside him, hot and burning in his veins, was boiling underneath his skin. It was not a deadly force nor was it destructive. Logan's magic was gentle, warm and nurturing, like sunshine on a warm spring day. But it was also wild, untamable and a force to be reckoned with, like a hurricane.

Suddenly, Logan's hands, still on his friend's wound started to glow and turned blue. They emitted warmth, which seeped into all of their bodies. Beneath Logan's hands, the bleeding stopped. The area around the wound became hot and then the wound started to close itself. After a few seconds, the wound was closed completely, without leaving a trace. But that was not the only effect.

Logan's magic also healed every bruise, every scratch and every ache, not only in Kendall's body, but also in Carlos' and James' body. It also eased their minds, reducing the fear, worry and anxiety they felt. As soon as all wounds were healed, Logan's magic retreated. Surprised, Logan sat back, checking Kendall for any injuries. Thankfully, he didn't see any.

Kendall sat up, until he was leaning against the tree. Logan burst out in tears, wrapping his arms around Kendall and burying his face in the crook of Kendall's neck.

»Y-Y-You…Y-You w-were… Y-Y-You w-w-were d-dying. «

Kendall hugged his sobbing friend.

»I'm okay. I am fine, I promise. You saved my life. «

Carlos and James joined their friends and made a big group hug. They didn't know how long they were sitting there, but at some point their moms ran into the garden.

»What happened here? «

Jennifer looked panicked, a fireball in her hand. All of the boys' emotions were in a complete turmoil. But together they managed to recollect the happenings.

»Are you okay, boys? « Sylvia asked.

They nodded.

»Then go inside and sleep. Rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow. «

The boys nodded and went into Logan's room. Nobody said anything as they dressed for bed. They did not need words either, when they silently agreed to sleep all together and put a lot of blankets and pillows onto the floor. They lay down, huddled together and waited for sleep to come.

»Don't worry. Everything is fine. « Kendall whispered to calm his friends and himself.

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**

 **My new BTR smut oneshot series will be up shortly on my AO3 account. I'll put the link to my account on my profile and I'd appreciate it, if you would check it out.**


	4. Part One Chapter 4

**Thanks for the positive feedback.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Four**

It is obvious that the four boys didn't sleep well. At first they couldn't fall asleep for hours, fearing what might come out of the darkness if they would stop paying attention. The teenagers were pressed against each other, trying to feel comforted by the warm presences of their friends. And when they finally fell asleep, they were plagued by nightmares. They couldn't get the happenings out of their head. Not even in their sleep.

Obviously, when they woke up the next morning, they felt awful. The teenagers stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where their moms were waiting. The women didn't say anything and just handed their children some breakfast, looking concerned. They understood though, when the four guys only picked at their food, barely eating.

After the four teenage were done with breakfast, all of them moved to the living room. When they were all seated, Jennifer said:

»Are you okay with talking about it? «

The boys nodded hesitantly and Jennifer smiled.

»Good. «

Sylvia said:

»We talked a little bit last night and we came to the conclusion that this was not a specific attack. We think the assassin only attacked you, because it was his initiation as his training was completed. «

»Why…Why did he come here? Why us? « James asked.

»You are young and just recently discovered magic. He probably thought of you as easy targets. «

»But you proved them wrong. You are not an easy target. « Brooke added.

»What…What did you do with the body? « Carlos asked.

»Burned it. «

It was astonishing how calmly Jennifer could say this, like burning the body of an assassin was something that happens on a daily basis.

»You don't need to worry about this happening again though. At least not when you are at one of our houses. We strengthened our wards yesterday. «

»And when we are not at home? « Logan asked feeling scared.

»There is not much we can do. But that is the price we all need to pay for our abilities. «

»Speaking of which, we have to talk about your new found abilities. «

This seemed to cheer the teenagers up. They looked curious and eager to hear more.

»Let's start with you Carlos. Your power was the easiest to identify. It's called Telekinesis, the ability to move object only with your will. Telekinesis is usually done with a hand motion. «

The Latino's eyes shone with barely concealed enthusiasm.

»That sounds awesome. «

He started to wave his hands around frantically, making everyone laugh.

»Mijo, it doesn't work that way. « Sylvia said chuckling.

And Joanna asked:

»What did you feel in the moment you used your power? «

Carlos frowned, thinking about it.

»Anger. « he finally said.

»I was angry, because Kendall was hurt and that thing wanted to hurt another one of us. «

Joanna nodded.

»Anger is the typical trigger for Telekinesis and Psychokinesis. «

»What's Psychokinesis? «

»It's basically the same as Telekinesis, but for Psychokinesis you don't need to make a hand motion and neither do you need eye contact, while for Telekinesis you need to see what you are moving. Psychokinesis is one of my powers. « Joanna explained.

»So I need to be angry to use the power? «

Everyone could see how much that bothered Carlos. The cheerful teenager barely got angry.

»No. At first, anger is the easiest way to control your power. But once you learned how to properly use it, you can use it no matter what you feel. «

Carlos sighed relieved. Then the moms turned to James.

»With your power we had some difficulties at first. We were not sure whether you are only able to make yourself invisible or if it was some form of thought projection or illusion making. « Brooke said.

»But since one of my powers is illusion making, we could narrow it down. Your first power is the ability to make yourself, and maybe in the future other things as well, invisible. « Sylvia added.

»From what you told us yesterday, we also know that you showed extraordinary control over your ability, since you were able to focus and make yourself visible again. «

»Really? It was fairly easy. I don't think it was that special. «

Sylvia chuckled.

»When I first used my power, I accidentally created an illusion around myself that made me look like a guy. I couldn't drop it for days. «

James chuckled.

»So, what do I have to pay attention to? I don't want to turn invisible accidently, somewhere where everyone could see that. Or not see, I guess. «

»Nervousness, fear, insecurity and anxiety might trigger your power, so just try to stay calm and collected and everything should be fine. «

The brunette nodded.

»Okay. «

»Now, let's talk about you Kendall. «

Everyone focused their attention on the blonde.

»We have come to the conclusion that the power you used yesterday is Photokinesis, the ability to control and create light. It is a very rare ability, so we don't know much about it. But there should be a book somewhere in the library about it. «

»That sounds really cool. «

»What did you feel in the moment you used it, if you don't mind us asking? « Jennifer asked.

Kendall thought about it for a few minutes.

»I wanted to protect my friends. I didn't want them to get hurt. «

Logan grinned.

»That's so typical you. «

The blonde smiled softly at his best friend.

»We are not quite sure about how strong your power will be, so you'll have to be careful. You could be dangerous if your powers get out of hand. «

Kendall nodded seriously. When everyone looked at Logan, the smart boy squirmed uncomfortably. He hated when the attention was on him.

»Your power was the most surprising, Logan. Healing abilities are usually only common in a few magical species. Much more common is self-healing. But neither is usual for witches. «

»What does that mean? «

»It's not bad, obviously. It will be very useful, actually. « Brooke said.

»And just because something is unusual doesn't mean it's bad. « Joanna added.

The boys nodded.

»We know yesterday took a toll on you. So, you get the day off. Rest. Tomorrow we will start training with your powers. «

The four women left the room. Their four sons slowly got up and went into Logan's room again, where the four teenagers spent their day playing video games and just enjoyed each other's company.

 **Not much going on in this chapter, but I promise next chapter will be more exciting.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Part One Chapter 5

**Thank you for the positive feedback.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Five**

When the four boys arrived for the lessons at Diamond Manor the next day, their moms were waiting outside.

»Today we'll start to train your powers. « Brooke announced.

The four teenagers looked excited.

»But since your powers are so different from each other and from our powers, we can't help you properly. « Jennifer added.

»Carlos, you are the only one we could teach well, since your Telekinesis and my Psychokinesis are almost the same. « Joanna continued.

»That's why we organized you two teachers. They should be here any moment. Two sorcerers. «

»What is a sorcerer? « Logan asked.

» A sorcerer is a magic user without active powers. They can channel their magic only through spells and potions. Every sorcerer has a token, which functions as centre of their magic. They can do every kind of spells, but they have their own, individual specialties. «

They didn't have to wait long. A couple of minutes later, a car drove up the driveway and two people walked towards the present group. A tall, round and bearded man wearing sunglasses and a tall, young, black woman.

»Boys, this is Gustavo Rocque and his apprentice Kelly Wrainwright. «

The four teenagers shook hands with Kelly, who gave them a kind smile. Gustavo wasn't so kind though. He only looked scrutinizing at them, before his eyebrows rose.

»They don't look like they have any talent at all. «

* * *

As it turned out, Gustavo was not a very patient teacher. He was yelling a lot and got angry very quickly. Kelly tried to calm him down all the time. Mostly, she was successful, but then Gustavo would become angry over something else and Kelly had to calm him down again.

After a long and hard day of training, which left the boys sweating, panting, exhausted and drained, Gustavo had them stand next to each other and walked down the line to say something to each of the boys, starting with Logan:

»You can neither control your powers nor can you work under pressure. «

Gustavo was right. Logan was the most insecure out of the four teenagers. Before the training session started he already had doubts about his abilities and his control over them. And Gustavo's yelling did not help him to gain confidence. The black haired teenager looked at his feet, swallowing and trying to fight back his tears.

Then the man walked past Logan to Carlos and said:

»You have the attention span of a walnut. «

Carlos actually had a good grip on his power, but every time he managed to use his Telekinesis he got very excited, which resulted in him losing his concentration. And when he lost his concentration, Carlos lost control over his power.

Gustavo moved on to James:

»You remind me of Matthew McConaughey. «

James beamed.

»That's good, right? «

»I HATE MATTHEW MCCONAUGHEY! «

James swallowed and looked frightened.

When Gustavo stopped in front of Kendall, the blonde only looked bored. Kendall was the only one who did not let Gustavo terrorize them. He was the only one, who fought the older man.

»And you…You are the only one out of this shit pile with a tiny bit of talent. But instead of listening to me, so I can make the most out of your potential, you rather fight me like a moody, immature, little boy. IT'S FRUSTRATING! «

Kendall's calm expression never faltered.

»Well, maybe you shouldn't be such an incompetent teacher then. «

Gustavo's face turned red and he started to shake. But before he could scream at the blonde, Kelly grabbed his arm and dragged him away, after she said:

»Today was a good start. Well done boys. We'll see you tomorrow. «

* * *

The next weeks were similar: In the mornings, they trained their powers outside with Gustavo and Kelly. Then around noon, the four boys went inside, had a quick lunch, before they continued their lessons with their moms. Their afternoons they spent with research, playing with their powers or just relaxing at the Diamond's pool.

Even though, Gustavo continued to be impatient, irritable and insensitive, he managed to teach the boys some control over their powers. Logan was the least successful with his powers, because he was still intimidated and afraid by Gustavo. His three best friends were a big help, though, and with their help he managed to progress quickly.

By the time the summer holidays were over and their senior year was upon them, the four teenage boys had to take a test to determine whether they could use their powers well enough. The test had to be done to make sure that they would not have sudden magical outbursts in school. To test them, Gustavo, Kelly and the moms gave them a few tasks they had to complete in front of them.

First to go was Kendall.

»Kendall, please show us what you can do for a start. «

The blonde nodded. With a downwards motion of his hands, he dimmed all the lights in the room, before putting them out. And a few moments later, he moved his hand up and put the lights back on. Then Kendall held his hands out in front of him. They started to emit light and soon the room was filled with a golden glow. Kendall frowned concentrating and the light changed it color to blue. The blonde let his light shine for a few moments, before he let go of his magic and the light subsided.

»Very good, Kendall. « Joanna said.

Jennifer nodded proudly.

»There is a target at the wall behind you. You need to shoot it with a bolt of light and hit the bull's eye. «

Kendall spun around. He took a look at the target, before Kendall thrust his hand forward. A bolt of white light shot out of his palm and hit the bull's eye with enormous precision, leaving a scorch mark there.

While he turned his back to them, Sylvia used her powers and erected an illusion around Kendall. The blonde started to see his three best friends, getting insulted and bullied by a group of other teenage boys. Anger burned inside of Kendall, his protective instincts starting to surface. When one of the "bullies" pushed "Carlos" to the ground and hit "Logan", the blonde wanted nothing more than using his power to protect his friends. Kendall raised his hands to shoot a ray of light, when a voice inside his head started to speak:

 _'Stop, Kendall. You know that we cannot reveal our powers. You know we cannot use them against mortals. You would only hurt them seriously. Calm down. '_

The voice sounded like Logan, which was why it got through to him. Kendall dropped his hand and took a deep breath to push down his magic, before he stormed over to them. He was about to stop the bully, when Sylvia dropped the illusion. The blonde felt disorientated. Then when he understood what happened, he turned to the adults and glared at them.

»Why the hell did you do that? «

»Language, Kendall. « Jennifer admonished quietly.

»We needed to see whether your control would slip if you were agitated or very angry. « Sylvia explained.

»Your strong feelings for your friends are your biggest weakness. « Gustavo added.

»It is not a weakness to care about my friends! «

»It is when it makes you lose control and you charge into a situation without a plan. « Brooke said.

Kendall chose to say nothing. He did not agree with the adults, but he could see where they were coming from. The blonde teenager was soon afterwards dismissed.

The next one to be tested was Carlos. Like Kendall he had to show his capabilities at first. During the next part of the test he had to hit the target with a few objects. Then, Carlos had to use his Telekinesis to hold up a heavy shelf. While he did that, his mother made him see various things to excite him: a corndog cart, a few puppies, water pistols, a hockey game and a new helmet. The fact that Carlos would be distracted easily was seen as the teenager's biggest weakness by the adults. It was hard for the Latino, but he did not lose his focus and maintained his control over his Telekinesis to hold up the shelf. When that was done and Carlos was dismissed, he asked:

»Aren't you going to test whether I can hold my magic back? «

Joanna shook her head, smiling.

»When witches with Telekinesis do accidental magic, things fly around or similar things happen, which can not be traced back to you. Mortals would simply think something weird happened. Besides, you showed us extraordinary control. «

Then James stepped into the room. At first he proved that he could make himself invisible, completely and only partially, and that he could switch between visibility and invisibility without problems. His next task was to make a few objects invisible: an apple, a knife, a table and so on. James had a few problems with turning bigger objects invisible, but he passed this task without problems. While he still was distracted, Sylvia also created an illusion for him: She made James see that he looked horrible. James shrieked when he saw himself: He wore tight, neon pink leggings, which were so small that they only reached the middle of his muscular thighs. Furthermore, he wore sandals with white socks and the socks were pulled up very high. James also wore an orange shirt with flowery patterns. His hair was completely in disarray and had lilac streaks in it, while his skin had a blotchy complexion. He shrieked a second time. The teenager wanted to hide and for a tiny moment his body flickered. Then James got it under control and began hastily to save his hair.

When Sylvia dropped the illusion, James huffed angrily.

»That was mean. «

»But you did well. You passed. «

»Even though I lost control for a moment? «

»It was such a short moment. If a mortal had seen it, they would have thought that their brain is playing tricks on them. «

Logan was the last one to take the test. The adults knew his insecurities made him have some problems with accessing his magic, so they were not really worried about him losing control and instead wanted to use that test to assure Logan of his ability.

Since illusionary injuries would make no sense, as Logan can only heal real injuries, the six adults inflicted injuries on themselves. The first one Logan had to heal was Brooke: she had various bruises on her arms, neck and face as well as a broken nose. Logan tried to heal her, but he was overwhelmed by his guilt. He felt bad about the fact that so many people hurt themselves for him.

»Logan! Logan! Look at me! «

Brooke's voice was stern. When Logan looked at her with sad brown eyes, she continued:

»Stop feeling guilty. These injuries you see? They are nothing. We all had worse than a few scratches and bruises. And you know why we did all of this? We believe in you and your powers. Got it? «

Logan nodded slowly. He didn't really understand what she said, but Brooke made him feel a bit better.

He put his hands on Brooke's arm and concentrated on himself. Deep inside him he felt his magic swirling through his body. Logan tapped into this pool of magic and let it run through his veins into his hands. The gentle, but mighty force seeped into Brooke's body, washing over her and healing her wounds.

When Logan let go of her, she smiled softly at him and Logan smiled back. The teenager then moved on to his mom. Logan gasped when he saw his mother's arms. They were covered in burns of varying degrees.

»Mom…« he whispered.

»Don't. Don't blame yourself. These burns are not that bad. Besides, I'd do anything for you. «

Joanna smiled lovingly at her son and caressed his cheek. A tear ran down Logan's cheek. Love for his family and friends as well as blame and grief, because of his loved ones hurting themselves for him battled inside him. He closed his eyes to fight back his tears. When he opened his eyes again a few moments later, when his whole skin started to glow blue. The adults gaped at him shocked. Logan also emitted gentle warmth. The glow of Logan's got stronger and stronger, until the light separated from Logan and surged through the room. It permeated the bodies of the other people in the room, healing every wound they had.

After that was done, Logan deflated a bit, because of the energy he just spent. When all the adults continued to look shocked at him, Logan asked:

»What's wrong? «

»It's just…You seem…Logan; you are far more powerful than we expected. «

 **I hope you like it. Please review.**

 **I am sorry that this took me so long. My life has been a mess lately, so I had no time to write. But I am starting to sort things out, so I'll update faster from now on.**

 **Please remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	6. Part One Chapter 6

**Thank you for your positive feedback.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Six**

»Hey, Logie. «

Logan smiled at Kendall as he climbed into the blonde's car. It was the first day of school of the new school year and as usual the four boys were driving in one car. Today, Kendall was driving with Carlos sitting in the passenger seat beside him (to be honest, Carlos was always the first yelling "SHOTGUN").

»Hey, guys. «

»Are you okay? «

Kendall looked concerned at his friend. The brunette shrugged.

»Yeah. I'm just nervous. «

James nodded.

»Me too. It feels surreal that we are going to school after spending the whole summer learning magic. «

After that the boys went silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the school.

»We can do this. « Kendall said.

The others nodded. They climbed out of the car and walked towards the school.

»LOGAN MITCHELL! «

The four boys spun around only to see Camille rushing towards them.

»Oh no…« Logan murmured.

When Camille reached Logan, she slapped him so hard that his head flew to the side.

»THREE MONTHS! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME FOR THREE MONTHS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? « she shrieked.

»Are you auditioning for another teenage drama? « Kendall asked partly amused, partly shocked.

Camille glared at the blonde.

»No. I am FURIOUS with you. I haven't heard anything from any of you FOR THREE FREAKING MONTHS! «

Before Camille could get worked up over that again, Logan said meekly:

»I'm sorry. «

Camille paused shocked.

»Uh…What? «

»I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel abandoned. «

Camille's eyes visibly softened and she pulled Logan into a hug.

»I missed you so much. «

She sniffled. Logan noticed that Kendall looked strangely at them.

»It's okay though. I am sorry too. I overreacted, didn't I? «

Camille winced when she saw how red Logan's cheek was.

»Sorry for that. «

»It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. «

She still looked guilty until her eyes widened.

»Hold on. «

Camille looked through her bag for a few moments, before pulling out a small tube.

»Take this. It's a cream to apply on irritated skin. I always have it with me. You have no idea how much it helps me deal with wearing these stupid, uncomfortable high heels. Anyway, just apply it on your cheek and it should get better soon. «

Before Logan could thank her, she waved at him and skipped to the school. The brunette looked helplessly at his friends.

»What the hell just happened? «

* * *

Logan saw Camille again during his second class, World Literature.

»So, have you told him? « she asked.

»Have I told whom what? «

»Kendall. Have you told him that there is nothing going on between us? «

Logan frowned.

»Why would I do that? He should know that. I'm gay, remember? «

»He seemed pretty jealous earlier when we hugged. «

»Why would he be jealous? «

Camille just smiled slyly. Logan turned away from her when their teacher walked in and started the lesson.

* * *

Later, during the lunch break, the four boys were sitting together with Camille at a table. They were chatting until Camille was distracted by the football team entering the room. She sighed dreamily.

»Isn't he handsome? «

»Who? « James asked.

Logan rolled his eyes.

»Dak Zevon. She's crushing on him. «

»He looks a lot like you. « James said to Logan.

Camille grinned.

»What can I say? I have a type. «

Logan blushed.

»Now we need to find someone for you, Loges. «

The brunette looked horrified.

»What? Why? «

Now it was Camille's turn to roll her eyes.

»Because you can't stay single forever? «

»I am not comfortable with you trying to set me up. «

Camille whined:

»But Logan! What use is a gay friend if I cannot talk with him about boys? We need to talk about guys! «

Logan grumbled.

»If I tell you one guy I think is handsome, will you shut up? «

She immediately brightened.

»Yes! Yes! Yes! Who is it? «

James and Carlos chuckled as they were observing Logan and Camille, feeling amused.

»Well…I…I suppose Jett is kind of good-looking? «

Camille was shocked for a moment. Then she had to suppress a sly grin.

»Should have expected that…« she murmured to herself.

»What? « Logan asked.

»Nothing! Nothing at all, sweetheart. «

The brunette eyed her suspiciously.

»Anyway, I know for a fact that Jett is bisexual. So, why don't you just ask him out? «

»What? « Logan yelped.

»Ask him out. I mean, yes, he is a selfish, self-centered, arrogant and shallow dickhead. But you can have a lot of fun with him too! «

»I seriously doubt that! «

Camille swatted Logan's arm.

»Don't talk back, young man. Trust me. You would have a good time with him. He could help you relax. You seriously need to stop being so uptight. «

Then she smirked, before she added:

»And let's not forget that he could do something against your virginity too. «

Logan stared shocked at his friend. His eyes were widened, his mouth was wide open and his cheeks were red. The brunette was jostled out of his shocked state, when Kendall jumped up.

The blonde was seething and stormed through the lunch hall to another table. He sat down next to Jo Taylor and started talking to her.

His friends looked frowning after him.

»That was weird. « Carlos commented.

»Do you think he is interested in Jo again? « James asked.

Logan shrugged.

»After the few dates they had, Kendall told me that they work better as friends. «

»Why are men so oblivious? «

The three boys turned to Camille, who looked frustrated, yet also amused.

»Oh, don't let me bother you. « she said sweetly.

Then she stood up, kissed Logan's cheek and walked away.

»What the… «

Logan looked questioningly at Carlos, who shrugged.

»Girls are a mystery, dude. Don't try to understand them. «

»Guess you are right. «

»Uh, guys? I don't think they only work as friends. « James spoke up.

Carlos and Logan looked at Kendall again and they saw that he started French kissing Jo passionately.

»Ugh, gross. It looks like he's trying to eat her. « Carlos said and turned back to his food.

»You are just jealous because no one wants to make out with you. « James replied.

The Latino grinned cheekily.

»I don't need to be jealous. I have you. «

James choked.

»What? «

»Remember the party the Jennifers threw before the summer break? You were so desperate to make out with someone. Then I had to drag your drunken ass into my car. I barely got you buckled in, when you suddenly started to scream: _'Carlos make out with me! '_ And then you kissed me! «

James looked shocked.

»What…I…No…Why…You…No! «

With a bright red face, James jumped up as well and ran out of the room. Carlos grinned brightly and turned to a shocked Logan.

»Did…Did he really kiss you? «

The Latino chuckled.

»God, no. I was just messing with him. «

Carlos happily continued to eat and Logan put his head in his hands, groaning internally.

 _'Everyone is acting crazy…And it's only the first day of school. '_

 **I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

 **Please remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	7. Part One Chapter 7

**Thanks for the positive feedback.**

 **WARNING: This chapter included detailed descriptions of dead bodies, violence and a bit gore.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Seven**

When Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James went to Diamond Manor after school, the tension between them was thick: Kendall was acting awkwardly around Logan and James was avoiding Carlos. Logan rolled his eyes.

 _'James is still pissed because Carlos played that prank on him and Kendall…God knows what's wrong with him. Ever since he tried to examine Jo's tonsils with his tongue he is acting weird…'_

The brunette shook his head. It didn't matter right now. There were other things to worry, like the reason why their moms as well as Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them looking grim. Logan was the first to notice, but the others soon looked confused and worried at their guardians.

»What's wrong? «

»On my way home I saw an Agogwe demon. « Sylvia said.

Kendall frowned.

»One demon shouldn't be a big deal right? «

»These humanoid demons are about 4 feet tall, brown fur and long, sharp teeth. They are originally from East Africa, but in the 18th century many came to America via the slave ships. They often attack children and teenagers. « Joanna explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes and said:

»The point is: These demons are pack creatures. «

»So there is more than just one. « Logan said.

The adults nodded.

»We need you to help us track the pack and vanquish them. « Jennifer said.

* * *

Two hours later, they were in the woods around town. To be able to cover a larger area, they split off in groups of two: The adults entered the woods from the north, while the teenagers came from the southern direction. James and Kendall formed a group as well as Carlos and Logan. When they split off the four teenagers expressed their insecurities on dealing with the problem on their own and that's why Kelly and Gustavo were accompanying them.

»Ready? « Kendall asked.

The other three nodded. Then they entered the woods with about 150 feet between the two groups. For the first 30 minutes they did not encounter any living thing, except for some trees and the occasional squirrel. But soon Logan and Carlos found something.

»Is that…? «

»A human hand. « Logan answered.

Kelly, who accompanied the two, sighed.

»Damn, they were quicker than us and already got a victim. «

They walked further, until they found the body the hand belonged to, lying next to a tree. The body was severely damaged with many bites and scratches and some pieces were already missing. The face was unharmed though.

»He looks about eleven. « Logan murmured.

Kelly and Carlos nodded sadly. It was disappointing to see that they weren't quick enough and could not protect an innocent child. They were about to call the others to them, when something jumped from the tree and onto Carlos.

The Latino yelped when the weight of the ape demon pulled him down. He screamed when the creature sunk its sharp teeth into his neck. Logan and Kelly gasped surprised. Reflexively, Logan's leg jerked forward and kicked the creature off his best friend. The demon landed a few feet away, where it got up quickly and growled menacingly at Logan. It flashed his teeth at the brunette and jumped towards him with the intention to rip his face off.

Kelly quickly moved and intercepted the demon. From one of her pockets she pulled a long dagger and thrust it into the demon. It grunted surprised as the sharp blade sunk into his flesh and impaled his heart. Kelly pulled the dagger out and the demon fell down onto the ground. To make sure it was really dead, Kelly slit its throat. Then she turned to Logan.

»Are you okay? « he asked.

The sorceress nodded.

»I'm good. «

»You need to show me how to do that with the knife one time. «

Kelly nodded. Then Logan quickly turned to Carlos, who was still on the floor bleeding heavily from the wound on his neck: A piece of flesh was missing and the Latino writhed in pain, pressing his hand on the wound. Logan got onto his knees.

»Let me take a look, Carlitos. «

The Latino shook his head frantically.

»Carlos Garcia, you let me take a look at that injury right now. «

Carlos looked surprised, because of his best friend's unusually authoritative voice and Logan himself was surprised to. Carlos took his hands from the wound and Logan hissed.

»Looks worse than it is, I suppose. «

In that moment, Kendall, James and Gustavo were running up to them.

»What happened? «

»A scout attacked us. « Kelly explained.

»I suppose they put the corpse there as a trap to lure unsuspecting people in. « Logan said from where he healed Carlos.

»Carlos, are you hurt? « James asked panicked.

The Latino smiled weakly and stood up.

»Don't worry. Logan patched me up very well. «

Kendall looked at the dead demon, its body already starting to fade out of existence.

»Does that happen to all supernatural creatures? « he asked.

Kelly shook her head.

»Only dead demons fade away. «

»We should stay together from now on. « Gustavo decided.

The others nodded approvingly. Slowly and very cautiously they walked further into the woods. For a few minutes everything was calm again, the group feeling tense and looking out for any signs of their targets. Then one moment, growling could be heard from every side and glowing eyes were surrounding them.

»Oh how wonderful. « Gustavo muttered drily.

»Kendall, a bit more light please. «

The blonde nodded.

»On it. «

He raised his hands and created four spheres of pure light, which illuminated the forest. Now they could see that they were surrounded by about 20 demons.

»How big are these demon's packs exactly? « Logan asked insecurely.

»About 30 to 50 demons in one pack. « Gustavo answered.

Kelly, who still had her dagger in her hand, pulled out a second blade and handed it to Logan.

»Are…Are you sure? I don't know how to use it. «

Kelly looked at him and said:

»First lesson: Stick 'em with the pointy end. «

Logan gave her a dimpled smile.

»Game of Thrones reference. Nice. «

Suddenly, some of the demons charged at them. Carlos used his power to slam one of them against a tree, breaking its spine, while Kendall shot a bolt of light at a second creature, scorching it. A second light bolt made it catch fire and screeching the creature ran away. Gustavo murmured a few indistinguishable words and suddenly the earth opened and swallowed two of the ape like creatures. Kelly stabbed another two, who charged at her.

Now the creatures noticed that the group was not an easy opponent and put some distance between them and the group of witches and sorcerers. For a few moments, the demons were moving restlessly around them, before one of them broke out of the circle and attacked Logan. The brunette quickly brought up his arm and impaled the demon on his knife. His aim was not as impeccable as Kelly's, so the demon didn't die immediately. So when Logan pulled out the knife it reached up and slashed with his claws at Logan's face. The brunette jerked away when the claws pierced his skin and he quickly brought the knife into the demon's body again. The remaining demons growled, before they took off.

»Logie, are you okay? « Kendall asked concerned.

Logan smiled at him.

»I'm good. Just a few scratches. «

»Just heal it. « James said.

Logan frowned.

»I can't heal myself. «

»Oh. «

»Logan is right. Just a few scratches. Nothing too bad. Now, let's move on. « Gustavo barked.

Kendall looked like he was about to say something scathing, so Logan put a hand on his arm and shook his head. The blonde's face softened visibly when he looked at his best friend.

»We're gonna take care of those scratches when we get home, okay? « Kendall said softly.

Logan nodded smiling.

»You did well with the dagger, Logan. « Kelly said.

»Thank you. «

They continued to walk, until they reached a big clearing. The clearing wasn't empty though: Their mothers were already on it fighting against the demons. Logan noticed that they developed a good strategy: Sylvia and Joanna were paralyzing the demons with illusions and Psychokinesis, while Brooke and Jennifer vanquished them with Jennifer's Pyrokinesis and Brooke's Cryokinesis (ability to control ice and cold). A few demons were sneaking around the four women and tried to attack them from behind. The demons didn't even reach the adults though. Before they could hurt the four witches, they were killed: Two were killed by one of Gustavo's murmured spells, Kendall burned one with a light beam and Kelly threw her knife to kill the last one.

Soon afterwards, the adults killed the last demon on the clearing. The two groups met and made sure that everyone was okay. Then the teenagers told their parents what happened during their walk through the woods.

»They did very well. « Kelly said at the end.

Jennifer smiled relieved.

»We are very proud of you. «

Sylvia nodded and added:

»Now go home. Tomorrow's school again and you need to be well rested. «

»And get these scratches checked out. « Joanna said.

Logan nodded.

»I will. «

»What are you going to do out here? « Carlos asked.

»We'll hunt down the last demons and then deal with the body. « Brooke explained.

At the confused looks she got, James' mom chuckled and added:

»We'll make it look less like a supernatural death, before we call the Sherriff, your dad Carlos. «

The four boys nodded. They said goodbye to their moms and left.

* * *

Half an hour later, they reached Diamond Manor. There Kendall got some antiseptic spray and cleaned the scratches in Logan's face gently. Logan, who only reached Kendall's shoulders, looked up at the blonde, smiling softly. Kendall's eyes were twinkling and Logan was completely transfixed by Kendall's radiant emerald eyes. Like in a trance, Kendall leaned down, his face coming closer to Logan's.

Suddenly, the door opened and Carlos came in.

»Hey, Loges. Are you gonna help me with the homework I have in my biology class? Because I have honestly no idea what to do. «

Kendall quickly ran out of the room, his face beet red.

»Uh, yeah. Sure. Let's go. « Logan answered.

On his way to the living room, where Carlos' homework was, Logan frowned.

 _'What was that? This…moment with Kendall? It's like he tried to kiss me. But…he is straight. Just a few hours earlier he was making out with Jo. And…Even if he wouldn't be straight…Would I want him to kiss me? '_

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

 **Please remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	8. Part One Chapter 8

**Thank you for the positive feedback.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Eight**

When Logan woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was going into the bathroom. He looked into a mirror and saw that the scratches in his face were gone almost completely.

 _'Interesting. I can't heal myself, but apparently I have accelerated self-healing. '_

He brunette took a shower and got dressed. Logan grabbed his bag, before he went downstairs for breakfast. Soon after he finished breakfast, his friends were there to pick him up.

»Hey, your face doesn't look as bad as it did yesterday. « James greeted Logan, when he climbed into the car.

Logan rolled his eyes.

»Thanks, James. « he replied dryly.

»Oh...I did not mean it like that. «

Carlos chuckled.

»Don't worry, Logie. You're still gorgeous. «

The Latino nudged Kendall with his elbow.

»Don't you agree, Kendall? «

The blonde shrugged.

»Mhm, yeah, whatever you say. «

His friends frowned.

»Everything okay? « James asked.

»Of course. «

They remained silent for the rest of the drive to school. When they arrived, Jo and Camille were waiting for them in front of school. As soon as they got out of the car, Kendall and Jo took of together. James frowned and asked Camille:

»Do you know what's going on between the two of them? «

The girl shrugged.

»I have no idea. She hasn't been very talkative about that topic. «

Camille turned to Logan.

»I need your help with something. «

Logan looked wearily at her.

»With what? «

»Dak. «

»What do you want me to do? «

»Ask Jett out. «

»What? No! How would that help you with Dak? «

»Because I could suggest a double date. «

Logan frowned.

»I'm sorry, but I can't follow you. «

James rolled his eyes.

»Logan, it's really obvious: Camille thinks that Dak wouldn't agree to go on a date with her. And if you go out with Dak's best friend, Camille can suggest a double date. «

Logan and Camille looked shocked at James.

»How did you possibly guess that? «

James shrugged.

»It seems logical to me. «

»He's right you know. « Camille said.

Logan sighed.

»I know. «

»So, are you gonna do it for me? «

»I'm not going out with Jett. «

»Logan! Why not? «

»Jett Stetson is the most pretentious, self-righteous, narcissistic and slutty asshole I've ever met. «

James stifled a laugh.

»Logan has a point there. « he said to Camille.

«I'm not asking you to marry him! Just go out with him a few times, please. You don't even have to listen to what he says. When you go out with him, you can stare at his face instead. «

»He's really hot. « Logan had to admit.

Camille looked hopeful at her friend.

»Does that mean you'll go out with him? «

»No. «

* * *

Camille continued to pester Logan about Jett, but Logan didn't change his opinion. The four friends were training for the upcoming hockey season in James' home gym, when Logan whined about how annoying Camille's stubbornness was, Carlos simply said:

»Just give in, dude. You know how stubborn that girl is. Go on one date and she'll leave you alone. «

»Carlos, it's Jett. I don't want to spend time with that arrogant git. «

Kendall, who was running on a treadmill, stumbled.

»Wait, what? What about Jett and a date? «

Logan glared at Kendall.

»If you hadn't been too busy with Jo to hang out with your friends, you would know what we're talking about. «

James stepped up to Logan and laid a hand on his arm tentatively.

»Logan, no one forces you to go out with Jett, if you don't want to. «

Logan nodded curtly and walked towards the showers. Kendall looked confused after him.

»What's wrong with Logan? «

Carlos just shook his head. He knew Logan was hurt, because Kendall avoided and ignored his three best friends. Instead of spending time with them, Kendall hung out with Jo. Carlos and James were not happy about that either, but Logan was far more insecure than them and so it affected the genius a lot.

* * *

Three days later, Logan caved in.

»Come on, Logan! Please do it for me. You'll have fun, I promise. «

Logan huffed annoyed and looked up from his book.

»I'll do it under one condition. «

»I'll do anything. «

»I'll agree if you stop annoying me. No exciting squealing, no meddling with my date, no fishing for information about my date and no pressuring for a second one. Agreed? «

Camille nodded excitedly.

»Okay. Then I'll ask Jett out. «

Camille was about to hug Logan very tightly, but she calmed down when Logan threw a warning glance at her.

»Okay, okay. I get it. I'm happy that you agreed, though. «

She grinned happily.

»You're gonna ask him during lunch break? «

Logan sighed.

»Sure. I just hope I won't regret this. «

»You won't. I promise. «

* * *

An hour later, Logan and Camille were walking out of their class, since lunch break has started. At first, they walked to Camille's locker, where she deposited her books. Coincidentally, Jett, who had his locker very close to Camille's, was at his locker. Camille looked excited and pushed Logan subtlety towards the blonde jock. As he approached Jett, Logan's heart beat fastly. He was extremely nervous as he never asked someone out before. Especially not someone, who was so handsome and out of his league. The genius took a deep breath.

 _'Come on. After I fought demons, asking someone out shouldn't be a problem. '_

»Hey, Jett. «

Surprised, the blonde turned around.

»Hi. Uh, Logan, right? «

»Yeah. Uhm, listen, I…I uh just wanted to ask you whether you'd like to…to go on a… a date with me. «

Jett looked surprised for a moment, before his eyes raked over Logan's body and face. Evidently, he liked what he saw. Jett smirked and nodded.

»Sure, why not. Tomorrow evening okay for you? «

Logan nodded. He felt relieved that Jett said yes or else this would have been very embarassing for him. The two men exchanged numbers, before Jett winked suggestively at Logan and left.

* * *

During the next day, the four boys were training after school and Kelly was teaching Logan how to use a dagger. When they were finished, Kendall approached Logan cautiously.

»Hey, Logan. I-I wanted to apologize. I know it wasn't nice of me to ignore you and I can understand if you'd hate me or something. «

Logan smiled at him.

»I could never hate you. I was just… I missed my best friend. «

Kendall smiled back.

»I missed you too. How about we spend tonight at your place? Playing video games, watching movies and eating a lot of unhealthy food? What do you think? «

Logan squirmed.

»I'd love to. But I already have plans. I-I have a date. «

For a moment, Kendall was surprised, but soon he was smiling genuinely and clapped Logan on the back.

»That's awesome! Who's the lucky guy? «

Feeling uncomfortable, the brunette mumbled something. Kendall frowned.

»I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't catch that. «

»Jett. I'm going on a date with Jett. «

 **I hope you like it. Please review**.


	9. Part One Chapter 9

**Thank you for your positive feedback. It means a lot.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

 _»I'd love to. But I already have plans. I-I have a date. «_

 _For a moment, Kendall was surprised, but soon he was smiling genuinely and clapped Logan on the back._

 _»That's awesome! Who's the lucky guy? «_

 _Feeling uncomfortable, the brunette mumbled something. Kendall frowned._

 _»I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't catch that. «_

 _»Jett. I'm going on a date with Jett. «_

* * *

Kendall stared shocked at his best friend. He remained speechless for a few very long moments. After what felt like an eternity, the blonde exploded:

»YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH JETT? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? HE IS AN EVIL, SLIMY AND ARROGANT BASTARD! «

Kendall turned away from Logan and growled angrily.

»I'm not letting you go on a date with him. I can't believe that you can betray me like this. «

Logan became furious at that.

»Betray you? How can I betray you? It's my fucking life! My love life! I can go on dates with whoever I want! And you have no right to tell me what to do or who to meet! As my friend you should support me and my choices and not trying to fucking control me! «

Everyone looked shocked at Logan, who never cursed before. Angrily, Logan walked inside his house. Kendall turned to Carlos and James, who glared at him.

»What? «

»You should go now, Kendall. Calm down. And then you need to apologize to him. «

»I'm not apologizing for anything! « the blonde barked and walked around the house to get to his car.

Carlos and James sighed and looked at each other.

»I'll stay here with Logan. « James said.

Carlos nodded.

»I'm going to beat some sense into Kendall, once he calmed down a bit. «

* * *

When Logan stormed inside his house, he immediately went into his room, grumbling under his breath. He was furious. How could Kendall dare to say something like that? He had no right to tell Logan what to do. Logan paced angrily in his room, until the door opened and James stepped in.

»Are you okay, Logie? «

The genius nodded.

»Yeah. I'm just so angry. «

»I know. I understand. «

Logan growled.

»I just want to punch him. «

James quickly walked to Logan and hugged him tightly.

»I know, Logie. I know. Please calm down. «

Logan hugged his friend aggressively back.

»How dare he trying to control me like this? «

»Logan, you know his reaction wasn't about you. It was about his petty feud with Jett. «

The smaller boy sighed.

»Guess you are right. «

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, until Logan broke their hug.

»Are you going to help me with my outfit? «

James' face lit up.

»Of course. «

Together they walked to Logan's closet: James picked out black, skinny jeans, black shoes and an emerald green dress shirt. Logan frowned.

»Green? Are you sure? «

»Of course I am sure. Green brings out your eyes. «

»Okay…«

James put the chosen clothes into Logan's arms.

»Go on. Take a shower. Afterwards, I'll do your hair. «

Logan gave his friend a dimpled smile.

»You're the best. «

»I know. «

* * *

Twenty minutes later, James was combing through Logan's soft hair, before styling it into Logan's usual, but very attractive style.

»So what's going on between you and Carlos? « Logan asked eventually.

Only with great difficulty, James could hold up his calm facial expression.

»What do you mean? «

»James, I see how you look at him. «

»I don't know what you mean. «

Pleased with Logan's hair James stepped away. Logan looked into the mirror and smiled. James was really good at this.

»James… I'm here whenever you need to talk, okay? «

The taller boy smiled, feeling touched, and hugged Logan once more.

»Thank you. «

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

»Your date is here. « James said.

He walked Logan to the door, where Jett was waiting with a bouquet of flowers. James stayed back, while Logan greeted Jett shyly.

»Hi. «

Jett grinned.

»Hey there, gorgeous. «

The blonde held out the bouquet to Logan.

»For you, love. «

The brunette blushed and took the flowers, looking at them: Jett brought him roses. Most of them were red, but there was a single white one in the middle.

»Thank you. They are beautiful. «

Jett smiled cockily.

»Of course they are. Ready to go? «

»Yeah. S-Sure. «

Logan turned around to James and asked:

»Could you…«

»I'll put them into a vase. «

James stepped forward to take the flowers, before he glared at Jett, warning him silently not to hurt Logan. Then the brunette smiled and said:

»Have fun. «

Jett and Logan walked to Jett's shiny, black Mercedes and climbed into the car. When the blonde started the car, Logan mumbled:

»You look really good. «

And Logan did not lie: The blonde wore black slacks, black shoes and a black dress shirt, which was skin-tight over Jett's muscular chest as well as a sapphire blue tie, which brought out his equally blue eyes out perfectly. Usually, Logan wasn't a fan of an outfit which was almost completely black, but Jett looked drop dead gorgeous in black.

»I'm glad you noticed, handsome. You look not so bad yourself either. «

Predictably, Logan blushed again and mumbled:

»Thanks. «

Jett added:

»You should wear green more often. You look good wearing that color. «

For the rest of the car drive, they only made small talk, even though Jett wove many sexual innuendos into the light conversation, which made Logan blush. Eventually, Logan asked:

»Where are we even going? «

»We're having dinner at my favorite restaurant. I hope you don't mind Italian food. «

»No not at all. «

»Of course, we could always skip dinner and jump straight to the dessert. « the blonde purred.

Logan sighed.

»Jett, look. You seem like a nice guy and I am really excited for this date. But there is no thing you can say or do to convince me to have sex with you today. I'm not easy. And I certainly don't want to become another of your "bitches" you brag about. «

After Logan's little speech, he feared that he offended Jett or ruined the date, because the blonde stayed silent afterwards. But when they stopped in front of the restaurant a minute later and got out of the car, Jett offered Logan to take his arm with a smile. When they walked into the fancy looking restaurant, the blonde laughed quietly and said:

»I suppose I do have a certain reputation. «

Inside, Jett and Logan were quickly brought to their secluded table after Jett said his name. Almost immediately, a waiter appeared to bring them their menu. Both ordered some water, before the waiter disappeared, ogling Jett. The two males discussed what they would choose for dinner. After a couple of minutes, the waiter appeared again and asked Jett in a flirty voice:

»What can I get you? «

»I'd like the Tagliatelle with fried chicken, please. What about you, love? «

Surprised and annoyed the waiter turned to Logan and glared at the brunette. Logan ordered the lasagna, before Jett added:

»And some Tiramisu, I think. One plate, two spoons. «

Without another word, the waiter nodded and disappeared, clearly disappointed.

»It was not so nice, crushing his hopes like that. « Logan said teasingly.

Jett grinned.

»Would you have preferred it, if I paid attention to him instead of you? «

»I think I like where your attention is right now. «

* * *

During their date, both teenagers were astonished by their date. Logan was surprised how easy it was to have a conversation with Jett. The blonde was witty, attentive and self-assured, if not a bit cocky sometimes.

At the same time, Jett was positively shocked about how relaxed Logan could be. From school, Jett only knew him as stuffy and nerdy. But at their date Logan showed another side: The brunette was funny, interesting, sincerely interested in Jett and even sometimes flirty. And Jett found that he had no problems opening up to his date.

Their conversation was flowing very easily and they quickly got to know each other a lot better and took a liking to each other. By the time they finished dessert and the grumpy waiter brought them their bill, the two males were holding hands over the table. Both wanted to grab the bill, but Jett was quicker.

»My treat. « he said.

»You don't have to pay. I can do it. «

»I insist. « Jett replied smiling.

Logan couldn't resist that genuine, beautiful smile, so he nodded and said:

»Okay. But next time, I'll pay. «

The blonde's smile deepened.

»Next time? «

The brunette blushed and stammered:

»Y-Yeah… I-I-I mean, if…if you want to. «

Jett squeezed Logan's hand reassuringly.

»I'd very much like another date. «

The genius smiled shyly at his date and Jett nearly swooned. His date was really irresistible with his dimples, the light blush and those beautiful brown eyes.

Eventually, the two exited the restaurant and Jett drove Logan back home. The blonde walked Logan to his front door, where they faced each other.

»Tonight was lovely. « Logan whispered.

»It was. I loved spending time with you. More than I expected. «

The brunette grinned and said teasingly:

»I know what you expected. «

Jett looked a bit guilty at that. Gently, he caressed Logan's cheek.

»This evening was better than everything I expected. Can…Can I see you again? «

Logan looked up at the taller male with shining eyes.

»Yes, please. «

Smiling softly, Jett leaned down and gave Logan a chaste kiss, which was immediately returned. Their kiss only lasted seconds, but it felt like a blissful eternity to Logan. When Jett's lips touched his own, soft warmth spread through his body.

They parted, still smiling. Hesitantly, Jett stepped back from Logan.

»Good night. « he whispered.

»Night. « Logan replied.

The brunette stayed outside and watched how Jett got into his car, waved and drove off. Then Logan went inside. He sighed dreamily.

' _Tonight was truly wonderful. '_

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	10. Part One Chapter 10

**Thank you for the positive feedback. It means a lot to me.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Ten**

After his great date with Jett, Logan went upstairs into his room. He saw that James put the roses, which Jett gave Logan, into his room. Smiling, Logan looked at them for a few moments, before texting James that he was back home. The brunette put his phone away and changed into comfortable clothes and lay down on his bed. A couple of moments after he lay down, his phone vibrated, because James sent him a request for a video call him. Logan accepted and saw that James wasn't alone. Carlos was with him.

»Hi, Loverboy. « both said simultaneously.

»Hey guys. « Logan answered blushing.

»So how was your date? Do we have to kick his ass? «

Logan's face lit up. Excitedly, he told his two best friends everything about his evening, rambling for 30 minutes straight, while Carlos and James listened amused. After Logan was finished gushing about Jett and their date, his two best friends were grinning at him.

»What? « Logan asked.

»Our Logie is in loooove. « Carlos sang.

Logan blushed.

»I am not! «

»You so are. « James said.

»But that's okay, Logan. It's great that you had a nice evening and that you like him. We are happy for you. Are you going to see him again? «

»I hope so. I really want to. «

Logan's two friends smiled softly at him. Their smiles died though, when Logan asked:

»What… How's Kendall? «

Neither Carlos nor James knew what to say, but Logan understood them anyway.

»Oh. «

»Logie, it's not that bad. He'll calm down soon and see that he acted like a jerk. And if not… I'm gonna kick his ass. «

»Thanks Carlos. «

The three friends were talking for a little while, until Carlos almost fell asleep on them, so James decided that it was time to go to sleep.

After they ended the call, Logan got comfortable in his bed. He was half asleep as his phone vibrated again. Blindly, he grabbed his phone and smiled when he saw that Jett texted him:

' _tonight was wonderful. I can't wait to see you again.'_

* * *

Saturday was rather uneventful. Logan spent the day at home, finishing his homework and texting with James, Carlos and occasionally even Jett. On Sunday, they had another training session though. The atmosphere was very tense between Logan and Kendall. The two teenagers were not looking at each other or talking to each other. Obviously, their mothers noticed but they chose not to comment on it. Instead, they were giving their children a task: A rogue Vampire was seen in the woods around town and the boys were appointed to find it and destroy it.

»It is not a difficult task. Rogue vampires are rarely dangerous. Neither are they clever or strong. Regardless of that, you need to operate with uttermost care. Rogue vampires are feral and very bloodthirsty. «

It was not a difficult task for them. The four boys easily found the vampire and killed it. But not everything went well: Due to their lack of communication, Kendall and Logan were not working together perfectly. This resulted in Logan being hurt by the creature. It was nothing serious, just a long, deep scratch at his side.

Once they were back home, Logan cleaned and disinfected the scratch before putting some band aids over it. Shortly after he was done, someone knocked hesitantly at the door.

»Come in. «

The door opened and Kendall slowly walked in. The blonde looked really beaten down and guilty.

»How… How are you? « he asked quietly.

»I'm good. It was just a scratch. «

Kendall nodded. For a minute, no one said anything. Logan watched how Kendall squirmed, looking at the floor, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He clearly had something to say. It was weird to see Kendall like that. Usually, the blonde was always so self-assured and confident, but now he was behaving like the exact opposite.

»I'm sorry. « the blonde whispered eventually.

»What? «

That was not what Logan expected.

»I'm sorry. For…For getting you hurt. I should have paid more attention. And…And for over-overreacting on Friday. I-I crossed a line. «

Logan's face softened.

»It's okay. It's not your fault that I got scratched. But… Uh… Why did you react like that on Friday? «

The blonde sighed heavily, pushing a hand through his hair.

»I…I don't know. I just… I guess I don't want you to get hurt. Like… Jett… He hasn't like the best reputation… And like… I know he hurt some people pretty bad in the past… I guess I was just worried about you. «

»I… I appreciate that Kendall. It means a lot, but… He was really nice to me. And even if not, I can take care of myself. «

Kendall didn't look any happier. He just nodded. Logan couldn't stand to see his best friend so sad, so Logan walked to Kendall and hugged him tightly. Kendall was taller than Logan, but the brunette had the perfect height to put his head on Kendall's shoulder.

»You're my best friend, Kendall. «

»You are my best friend too, Logie. « Kendall whispered.

* * *

The next day was intense for Logan. It started with an ambush: Logan just got out of James' car in front of the school, when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

»Camille! What… Wait. Where are we going? «

»Come on, Logie. Not so slow. We've got a lot to talk about. «

The enthusiastic teenage girl dragged Logan behind the school, where she then proceeded to question Logan about his date. She wanted to know every detail and while Logan didn't mind to talk about it, it was still a bit creepy and weird how interested Camille was. She acted almost as if it had been her date. Camille was interrogating him for so long that they were almost late for their first class.

The next couple of hours were quite calm, until the period that was before lunch break. Logan had this period with Kendall, James and Carlos, but also Jett was in this class. When Jett came into the room, he smiled softly at Logan, who smiled back and blushed. James and Carlos chuckled and teased their friend for a bit, while Kendall remained quiet for the rest of the period.

During lunch break Jett and Logan exchanged a lot of looks and smiles. Kendall didn't seem to be very happy about it, but he chose to say nothing. Instead, the blonde excused himself after a few minutes, going to the restroom.

On the other side of the room, Jett's eyes were glued to Logan, until Dak said teasingly to him:

»I never thought I'd see the day when Jett Stetson falls in love. «

Jett half glared at his friend.

»I'm not in love. «

»But you like him. «

The blonde smiled.

»I do. «

»That's more than you ever felt for all of your one night stands. «

»They were just random people. Logan is different. «

»I know. He has to be in order to catch your interest like that. «

»Logan is special. «

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	11. Part One Chapter 11

**Thanks for your positive feedback. It means a lot.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Carlos sighed. He was hanging out with Logan and they were supposed to study and do their school work, but Carlos stopped pretending to do something half an hour ago. He sighed again. Logan looked up from the essay he was writing.

»Okay. What's wrong? «

»Nothing. I'm good. «

Logan just looked at his friend, raising his eyebrows. Carlos sat up.

»I want a girlfriend, dude. «

»What? «

This was not was Logan expected and he felt speechless for a few moments.

»A girlfriend. Like I wanna be in a relationship. I want to belong to someone. Going out with them, cuddling and stuff. «

»Does it have to be a girl? «

The Latino looked confused.

»What do you mean? «

»Does it really need to be a girl? You can do all these things with a guy too. «

Carlos shrugged.

»I guess, you are right. I don't know. I never really thought about it. I mean I like how women look and stuff. Why did you bring it up anyway? «

Logan rolled his eyes playfully.

»I just think you should broaden your horizons. Maybe you could find someone. «

»I'll think about it, I guess. «

Logan smiled brightly at him.

»Wonderful. Now do your homework. «

Carlos stuck his tongue out at Logan and replied:

»Yes, mom. «

They worked for a few minutes, until Logan got a text from Jett. Smiling, Logan replied and then continued to work.

 _"Jett's so sweet. "_

Distractedly, Carlos looked up.

»What? «

Logan frowned.

»What what? «

»Didn't you say something? «

The brunette looked at Carlos as if he was crazy.

»No one said anything. «

Carlos looked confused for a moment, before he shrugged.

»Oh okay. I thought you did. «

* * *

During the next week, Logan and Jett went onto two more date: For the first date Logan took Jett out to see the new Captain America movie (Logan loved it) and for the second date Jett took Logan to a picnic. After the picnic date, Jett asked Logan:

»Logan, would… Would you like to be my boyfriend? «

The brunette was enamored by the way Jett looked at him: shy, nervous and so adorable. And he obviously liked Jett a lot. So he gave Jett a dimpled smile and said:

»I'd love to. «

Jett's face brightened and the two kissed.

* * *

When Logan met his friends that day in the evening at Kendall's place, he was glowing. His eyes, his whole face even, was shining with happiness.

»Someone's happy today. « Carlos said playfully.

»Hot date? « James asked.

Logan nodded and grinned happily. That was the moment Kendall came into the room.

»Hey, Logie. Ready for the movie night? «

The brunette nodded and Kendall went to the TV switching it on, while Logan answered James:

»It was. Jett and I made it official now. «

Suddenly there was an electric buzz and Kendall yelped. He jerked his hand away from the DVD played he was about to turn on.

»Kendall, everything okay? «

The blonde waved his hand dismissively and focused on Logan, looking shocked.

»You are doing what?! Are you fucking serious? «

»What is that supposed to mean? «

»I mean, you can't be with him! He's a whore. «

»I know he slept around a lot in the past. But that doesn't matter. The past is the past and people can change. «

»But…«

»NO! Kendall shut up! I am sick of this! You are supposed to be my fucking best friend! You are supposed to be supportive! «

Suddenly a candle in the room started to burn and the smell of vanilla wafted through the room.

»What the hell? « James whispered.

Kendall and Logan were staring at each other angrily. After a minute, Kendall seemed to deflate.

»You're right. I'm sorry. I just… «

Logan sighed.

»Kendall, I don't want to have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend. But I will if someone forces me to. «

The blonde nodded understandingly.

»Of course. I… I'll do better. I'll be a better friend. «

»I hope so. «

»Let's watch a movie okay? « Carlos suggested carefully.

Logan and Kendall nodded. The blonde went to the DVD player again, while Carlos grabbed the glass the candle was in. But the glass was hot and Carlos burned his hand.

»Careful. « James mumbled.

James gave Carlos a small nudge.

»Go and cool your hand. «

James grabbed the candle glass and lifted it. The glass felt warm under his fingers, but it seemed to cool down rather quickly. James blew the candle out and after Carlos returned, the four friends settled down for a very tense movie night.

* * *

On the next morning, when Logan and his mom were having breakfast together, the brunette felt very nervous, because he was about to reveal something.

»Mom? «

»Yes, honey? «

»I… I have a boyfriend. «

Joanna looked shocked for a moment, before she beamed at her son.

»Oh Logan, that's so wonderful. What's his name? «

»It's Jett. Jett Stetson. «

»Stetson? I know his father then. Nice man, even though he is often acting harsh as a result of his feeling of inferiority. «

Logan rolled his eyes a bit. It was weird when his mom went into her work mode at home. She was a psychologist and sometimes couldn't stop analyzing people.

»Do you think I could meet him sometimes? I mean if it is not too soon. « she added.

»I… Uh, sure. I just have to ask him when he's got time. «

Joanna smiled brightly.

»Wonderful. Does he make you happy, Logan? «

The brunette smiled softly.

»Very. «

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	12. Part One Chapter 12

**Thank you for your positive feedback. It means a lot.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Logan was nervous. Logan was very nervous. In a few minutes, Jett would arrive to meet Logan's family. Not only his mom, but also Brooke, Sylvia and Jennifer, so obviously Kendall, Katie, Carlos and James were also there.

»Are you okay, Logan? You seem a bit pale. « Sylvia asked.

»Yeah, I… I'm good. Just a bit nervous. «

»Don't be. I'm sure he is a lovely guy. « Jennifer replied.

On the other side of the room, Kendall snorted quietly. Logan was about to say something, but he was cut off by Kendall's mom:

»Kendall Francis Knight! You will not ruin this evening for Logan! I swear to God, you better be on your best behavior tonight or I'll get really mad! «

Jennifer Knight has always been an intimidating woman if she wanted to, but this time the effect was amplified by the bread knife she had in her hand. Kendall visibly swallowed nervously and nodded.

»Yes, ma'am. Uh... I mean, mom. «

Jennifer smiled satisfied.

»Good. «

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Logan jumped up.

»I'll go. «

The brunette hurried to the door and opened it. When he saw Jett, Logan smiled relieved. His boyfriend was looking exceptionally good today, dressed in a white dress shirt and black, form fitting pants. The blonde held roses in his hand.

»Hey. «

»Hi there. «

Smiling, Logan and Jett kissed. When they broke apart, Jett gave Logan the only white rose he had.

»For you gorgeous. «

Logan blushed.

»Thank you. «

»Everything for you love. «

»Are you nervous? « Logan asked.

»Yeah. I am. What about you? «

»A little bit. « the brunette admitted.

»But I'm sure they'll love you. «

»I hope so. I don't want them to hate me. «

That was the moment James walked into the hallway. He greeted Jett:

»Hey man. «

Then James turned to Logan.

»They're getting a bit impatient. «

To prove James' point, Brooke's voice echoed through the house:

»Logan, honey! Time to meet your boyfriend! «

James and Logan looked at each other and cringed.

»Who's that? « Jett asked.

»My mom. « James mumbled.

The blonde nodded.

»So, uh… Who should I be wary of the most? «

»Definitely my mom. « James replied.

He and Logan exchanged another look before adding simultaneously:

»And Katie. «

»Katie? Oh right, Kendall's sister. «

Logan nodded.

»Yeah. Come on. Let's not keep them waiting for much longer. «

The three teenagers walked into the kitchen, where the others were waiting. Jett gave them the most charming smile.

»Logan, I am impressed. He's certainly handsome. Doesn't look very bright, though. « Brooke said.

* * *

Surprisingly, the evening went very well. Jett easily charmed the four moms, giving them all a single red rose and even Kendall was behaving very well, obviously taking his mom's threat seriously. There was just one minor incident:

When Jett excused himself to go to the loo, Kendall grabbed the pepper shaker, spicing up the food on his plate. While he had the spice in his hand, Kendall was thinking whether he could sneak some of the pepper onto Jett's plate, because Kendall knew that Jett despised food that was spiced too much. But before he could act on his thoughts, Carlos, who sat beside him, looked up, glared at Kendall and murmured:

»Don't even think about it. «

Frowning, Kendall put the pepper back onto the table.

Eventually, Jett had to leave as it became really late. He said goodbye to everyone. When Jett said goodbye to Katie, the younger girl suddenly hugged him and whispered into his ear:

»Logan is like a brother to me. And if you hurt him, I will kill you in the most painful and gruesome way. Understood? «

Jett smiled shakily and nodded. Logan walked him to the door.

»So, what do you think? « the brunette asked nervously.

»I like them. They seem very nice. «

Logan gave his boyfriend a relieved, dimpled smile. The two kissed for a few minutes, as they had barely time to do this before. When they broke apart, Jett smiled apologetically.

»I really have to go. «

»I know. «

The brunette kissed Jett's cheek and waited until he drove off.

»Logan! Move your ass inside! « Katie yelled.

»I'm coming! «

* * *

On the next day, a Saturday, there was another training session with Gustavo and Kelly. At first everything was normal, until Carlos messed up during a physical exercise and fell to the floor. He quickly stood again, but Gustavo apparently had a bad day as he started to yell at Carlos for being "such a giant failure". Everyone could see that Carlos took this to heart even if he tried to hide it. Then a pissed off James stepped in front of Gustavo, cutting him off. And this was the beginning to one of the loudest, most intense and most epic fight Logan has ever seen. James and Gustavo were screaming at each other for over ten minutes, while Kelly, Logan and Kendall tried to break them up. But they did not succeed. Carlos did.:

At first the Latino was too stunned to move. He was too affected by the stuff Gustavo said and shocked by the fact that James was defending him like that. But when the shock wore off, he walked to James and said:

»James, let it go. It's okay. «

The brunette didn't let it go. Only when Carlos grabbed his hand, he stopped, because when their skins were touching Carlos hissed and jerked his hand away.

»Oh my God, James! You are burning up! «

That distracted James and Gustavo and James asked:

»What do you mean? «

»Your skin! It burned my hand! Look! «

Carlos showed the others his hand. His palm was burning red and there was even a burn blister. Frowning, James looked at his hands.

»I don't feel hot. «

Carefully, Logan held his hand over James' skin.

»You're not emitting warmth either. «

The brunette touched James.

»He isn't hot. Just a bit warm from the exercise. «

Carlos furrowed his brows.

»But…«

»Enough of this! « Gustavo injected.

»Logan, heal his hands. And then: GET BACK TO TRAINING! «

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	13. Part One Chapter 13

**Thanks for your positive feedback. It means a lot to me.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Logan and his three friends were just walking out of school, ready to go to the ice rink to play some hockey, when Logan saw out of the corner of his eye how someone stared at him and his friends. But when Logan turned his head to take a closer look, there was nothing there. Logan shook his head.

 _'Great. I'm already seeing things._ '

* * *

Logan forgot about that by the time he and his friends arrived at James' place. The four friends put their bags away and got changed into swim trunks. It was a warm and sunny day, probably one of the last of the year, so the teenagers wanted to enjoy the nice weather and hang out at James' pool. They had a great time, swimming and lying in the sun, while chatting and laughing happily.

Eventually they calmed down. Carlos and Kendall were lounging in the pool, lying on air mattresses, while Logan was sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water and James was lying in the grass, tanning. After the brunette enjoyed the sun's warmth for a few minutes, he frowned and sat up.

»I feel like something's watching me…« James muttered.

His three friends looked confused at him.

»No one's here, James. We are alone. « Kendall pointed out.

James just hummed. After looking around for a few moments, he shrugged and lay back down.

* * *

A few hours later, the four teenagers were sitting inside working on their schoolwork. Earlier they had dinner together with James' mom, who then told them to do their homework. It was slowly getting dark outside and the boys were quiet, focusing on their things to do. They only talked occasionally when someone had a question or a problem with the homework. After an hour of somewhat intense working, Carlos stood up. He stretched and went into the kitchen where he got himself some corndogs and a drink. Back with his friends he quietly munched on his snack and when he was done, Carlos took up his pen again. He was just about to write something down, when his head flew back up.

»Did you hear that? «

His friends startled by Carlos' sudden question, glared at him and shook their heads.

»What are you hearing? « a female voice asked.

The four boys looked to the door, where Brooke was standing. James' mom was looking at Carlos.

»I… I don't know. It's not clear. Words. Sentences. But they are all jumbled. As if many people talk at the same time. «

»Can you focus on one voice? «

Carlos closed his eyes, focusing hard, before he nodded.

»What's it saying? «

»It says: "He looks pale. I hope nothing's wrong. But if something's wrong maybe Logan can heal him." «

»Do you recognize the voice? « Brooke asked.

The Latino nodded.

»It sounds like…«

»Me. « James spoke up.

»But James… You're not talking. « Logan said.

»I was thinking the exact same thing, Carlos just said. «

»Can you tell us what another voice is saying? «

»There is one that sounds like Logan: "It seems like he's reading James' thoughts. This isn't good what if he hears how James thinks about…"«

»Thinks about what? « Brooke wanted to know.

»Nothing. The voice got silent. «

»Logan? «

»Y-Yeah… That's… That's what I was thinking. I-I mean… Until I stopped myself thinking it. This is creepy. «

»Well, Logan I think you might be right. It seems like Carlos gained another power: Telepathy, the ability to see someone's thoughts and memories. «

»What are we going to do now? How can I make all this voices stop? « Carlos asked.

»I'm calling your moms. We'll have to talk about this new development. And while I'm doing that, try to focus on something else. «

»I don't know how. « the Latino whined.

Logan sat down next to him.

»Carlos, remember seventh grade when Bobby Pendleton sat behind you in English class? «

»Yeah… He was always saying mean things… «

»And what did you do eventually? «

»I blocked his voice out and didn't listen to him anymore. «

»Exactly. Just do the same now. Block all the voices in your head. «

Carlos nodded and took a few deep breaths, before closing his eyes once again. After a few minutes, he opened them again and smiled at Logan.

»Better? «

»Much better. Thanks Logie. «

»You're welcome. «

The four guys waited talking, until Brooke came back twenty minutes later accompanied by the other moms. They observed their children for a few moments, before Jennifer asked Brooke:

»Carlos is able to do Telepathy? What about the others? Anything unusual about them? «

Brooke shook her head.

»No. It's weird. «

»Why is that weird? « Kendall wanted to know.

»Remember what we told you about covens? All members of the coven have the same amount of abilities to prevent an imbalance of power. «

The four boys nodded.

»That also means that the members of a coven get their abilities at the same time. « Sylvia explained.

»So that means that we should have gotten a second power by now too? « Logan asked.

»Yes. Has anything weird happened lately around you? «

»Once when Kendall and Logan were fighting, a candle just suddenly was lit. « James said.

»A couple of days ago, James' skin was extremely hot and burned my hand, but then got cold very suddenly again. « Carlos pointed out.

Kendall shrugged and added:

»Lately I always seem to get shocked, when I touch electronic devices. «

The four moms nodded.

»Logan do you think you lit that candle? « Joanna asked.

The dark-haired teenager shrugged.

»I don't know. I was just so angry. «

»Think about something that makes you angry. « Joanna instructed her son.

After a few moments, Logan said:

»I can't. «

James leaned forward and whispered into Logan's ear:

»I didn't want to tell you, but after your first date with Jett, Kendall told him to stay away from you. «

»HE DID WHAT? «

As soon as Logan yelled this, a plotted plant caught fire. Angrily, Logan turned to Kendall, but James chuckled and said:

»Logan, Logan calm down! I lied. «

»So that didn't happen? « Logan asked forcefully calm.

»No. «

The genius deflated.

»Oh. «

»That settles it then. Logan, we just found your second power. «

»What is it? «

»Pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire. It's one of my powers too. « Kendall's mom explained.

»And us? « Kendall asked, gesturing to James and himself.

»That's a bit harder to figure out. James, when your skin was so hot what did you feel? «

James shrugged.

»Fury. I was furious with Gustavo. But I didn't feel anything different. And when Logan touched me after Carlos, he didn't get burned. «

»Maybe he was distracted by Carlos being in pain. « Logan threw in.

Brooke nodded.

»That is a possibility. What did Gustavo do to make you feel so angry? «

»He was treating Carlos completely unfair. «

While James launched himself into a lengthy, angry rant about Gustavo, the other people in the room observed him, feeling amused. Only Carlos was oblivious. Eventually, James was interrupted when Jennifer asked:

»Is it just me or is it getting stuffy in here? «

The others nodded.

»It's really hot here. « Joanna confirmed.

»It seems to come from James. « Kendall observed.

Surprised, James looked at himself.

»I'm emitting warmth? «

His friends nodded.

»What does that mean? Can I control fire too? «

The four moms whispered to each other shortly, before Sylvia said:

»It seems like you can control temperature, heating things up and possibly cooling them down too. It's called Thermokinesis. «

»I always knew that I'm hot, but I didn't know that it would be that literal. « James murmured, making his friends laugh.

»And Kendall? « Carlos asked, still chuckling.

»There is only one possible explanation: A power called Electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity. « Joanna explained.

»Is it dangerous? Like can I accidentally shock people? « the blonde asked.

His mom nodded.

»But only if you are feeling very intense emotions. «

»What about school tomorrow? « James asked.

»Well, we can't just keep you out of school until you can control your new powers. That would not work out very well. «

»That means you have to be careful from now on and always stay calm and collected in school, so your new powers don't act out. «

Kendall nodded.

»That shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? «

His three best friends nodded. Nervously, Carlos spoke up:

»Uh, guys? I can hear the thoughts of someone. And it's not one of us in this room. «

»Do you recognize it? «

Carlos shook his head.

»What do you hear? « Joanna asked.

 _"Death. Death will come for them all. "_

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	14. Part One Chapter 14

**Thanks for your positive feedback. It means a lot to me.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

»Very good, Logan! Now focus on the fire and try to focus it at one place. « Jennifer said.

Logan nodded and focused on the fire in his hand. He and his three friends were training their newest powers. The brunette was quickly able to conjure fire, but he still had problems controlling it. Jennifer, who possessed the same power, trained him. Meanwhile, Kelly helped Carlos with his Telepathy, while Gustavo trained with James and Kendall.

They all progressed quickly, but their moms were still worried. Especially because of the strange and threatening thoughts, Carlos picked up a few days ago. Neither of them knew what was going on, yet, but they picked up some hints.

After training, Joanna asked the boys to stay and look through the library for some clues.

»But I've got a date with Jett today. « Logan whined.

»I'm sorry Logan, but this is more important. « Brooke said.

Grumbling, Logan pulled out his phone.

»What are you doing? « Kendall asked.

»Calling Jett. «

»You cant tell him about us! «

Logan glared at his blonde friend.

»I know that! « he snarled.

»But I can call my boyfriend and tell him, I can't make it to our date! «

* * *

After he called Jett, Logan felt sick to his stomach. He was really excited for his date with Jett, but that was not the problem and Jett was very understanding too. But Logan hated that he had to lie to his boyfriend. Obviously, he couldn't have said:

 _»I'm sorry, but I cant make it to our date, because me and the rest of my witch coven have to research in our magical library about a very dangerous supernatural creature, who might attack us. «_

Instead, he had to say:

»I'm sorry, but I cant make it to our date, because my mom wants me to help her with some paperwork. «

While some would have considered this as "far-stretched truth", it was outright lying in Logan's eyes. And the brunette hated it that he had to keep that part of his life a secret from his boyfriend.

Their researching in the library wasn't exactly very helpful. They only had a handful of clues and could narrow down the identity of the mystical person to a rouge vampire, three different kinds of fairies, rabid werewolves and a demon. They still didn't know enough to be able to prepare themselves properly.

»It is a beginning, though…« Kelly said sighing.

* * *

During the next day, the four boys were hanging out at James' place, playing hockey in the garden. Eventually, they became thirsty so Carlos went inside to get some water for all of them. He was gone for a few minutes, when his friends heard him gasp, which was followed by a loud thump. Frowning, James went into his house, feeling worried. He still remembered that one time, Carlos was so distracted he ran into a wall, knocking himself unconscious.

But James didn't find Carlos. The Latino was gone. All that was left were four water bottles lying on the floor.

»Guys? You need to come! « James called.

»What's wrong? « Logan asked.

The tall brunette gestured at the abandoned bottles.

»Carlos is gone. «

After they made sure that Carlos really disappeared, the three teenagers alarmed their mothers. They attempted to track their missing friend magically, but it did not work. Their tracking always brought them back to James' place, where Carlos obviously was not.

When that did not work, they started to look for him and searched the whole town and the forests surrounding it. They did not find Carlos like this either, so they had to return to Diamond Manor, feeling disappointed. The members of the coven separated: While the adults went to the Library for more research, the three teenagers went into James' room.

Kendall and Logan sat down on their friend's bed, while James paced back and forth.

»I don't understand! « James exclaimed.

»What do you not understand? « Logan asked.

»I don't understand why Carlos was taken! Like, in a fight Carlos wouldn't be the biggest threat! Kendall is. «

Logan stood up and walked to James. He laid a hand onto his friend's chest and looked up into his hazel eyes.

»James… Calm down, please. «

The taller guy's eyes shone with desperation.

»I can't! I love him…« he whispered.

»I know James. I know. We'll find him, I promise. «

»Why did they take him? « James asked again.

»Because if they had taken you or Kendall or me first, Carlos would have been able to find us by tracking our thoughts. «

James nodded. Then he wrapped his arms around his best friend, sobbing quietly into Logan's neck. And as he tried to soothe his distraught best friend, Logan swore to find Carlos and punish those who were responsible for making his friends suffer.

* * *

During the next day, when Kendall, Logan and James came home from a terrible day at school, they found their mothers lying unconsciously in a heap in James' living room. They ran to their mothers, kneeling down between them. Logan checked their pulse and breathing.

»They are okay. It's like they are sleeping. «

»Why would they sleep in the middle of our living room? « James asked.

»I don't know, James. I never said that they are sleeping. I just said that whatever trance they are in right now, it is similar to sleeping. «

Logan sounded exasperated. James wanted to reply something, but he was cut off, when the two teenagers heard someone choke behind them. They spun around and saw a strange man holding Kendall up into the air, with a tight grip on the boy's throat. Logan looked closely at the stranger: He was tall, lean and had black hair. His eyes were completely black without an iris and he wore black robes. Logan could also see a tattoo on his neck.

»Hello, young ones. How are you today? «

»Who are you? « James asked.

The stranger rolled his eyes.

»So predictable. «

Then he looked smugly at James and Logan, before adding:

»Do you think I'm making it so easy for you? No. You have to find out my identity on your own. But you don't have forever. You have 24 hours to find me and fight me. Or your friends will die. «

»NO! « Logan and James yelled.

But that was no use. The stranger grinned sadistically, before the two teenagers were blinded by a bright light. When the light was gone, the stranger was gone. And so was Kendall…

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**

 **You can also follow my official twitter account to get information about my stories, new projects and maybe even a few snippets. Follow me at Gerfanfictioner.**

 **Breaking News: Carlos and Alexa expect their first child!**


	15. Part One Chapter 15

**Thanks for your positive feedback. It means a lot to me.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _The stranger grinned sadistically, before the two teenagers were blinded by a bright light. When the light was gone, the stranger was gone. And so was Kendall._

* * *

For a few moments, James and Logan just stared shocked at the spot where their best friend vanished. Then Logan turned around and walked to their still unconscious mothers.

»Come on, James. «

Together, they brought their mothers into the guest bedrooms of Diamond Manor, where they would be comfortable.

»I don't think they will wake up until we got rid of that guy. « Logan said quietly after they brought everyone into a guest room.

James nodded and asked:

»What are we going to do now? «

His voice was quiet and small, filled with worry, fear and sorrow. Logan's tense body softened. He pulled James over to a couch and pushed him down onto it, before sitting down next to him and cuddling James.

»What are you doing? « the brunette asked confused.

»Cuddling you. «

»I'm fine Logan. I don't need comfort. «

»Well, maybe I do. « Logan murmured.

After that James wrapped his arms around his best friend, secretly glad for the comfort their cuddle provided. A few minutes later, both males were a bit calmer and filled with fiery determination. Quickly, they walked into the secret part of the house and into their magic library.

»I'll find a way to track Carlos and Kendall and you try to identify that asshole who took them okay? « James suggested.

Logan nodded and quickly started looking for a book.

* * *

Two hours later, Logan resurfaced with a thick book from the Demonology section in his hand.

»I found him. «

James looked up from the book he was reading, looking excited.

»Tell me! «

Logan placed the book in front of James, pointing at a drawing of a man's face that looked just like the one who kidnapped their friend.

»It's a demon, called Erebus. It is not his real name apparently, but Erebus was the Greek deity of darkness. And that's his power: He can control darkness, dreams and a lot of other stuff. He seems to be very powerful and we'll need to be careful. «

»Any idea why he kidnapped Carlos and Kendall? «

»Well, the book says that Erebus is very old. He started sacrificing powerful witches and used their life energy and their blood to stay eternally young. «

»So, that demon wants to sacrifice our friends to stay young. «

Logan shook his head.

»Not only them, but I think us and our moms too. He just hasn't kidnapped us, because he likes to play. «

James grimaced.

»How do we get rid of him? «

»In the book there is a spell, we can use to vanquish him. «

»Good. Good. I just have to check something and then we can locate our friends. «

A couple of minutes later, the two friends were standing opposite of each other, hands clasped around a white gem.

»Concentrate on Kendall. And I will concentrate on Carlos. Just think of him and nothing else. « James explained.

Logan took a deep breath, nodding, before he closed his eyes. He did was James said, only thinking about Kendall, replaying a memory from their childhoods. But he could not feel any effect. And just as he was about to say that, James gasped loudly, eyes flying open.

»I know where they are. «

* * *

»Why couldn't I sense them? « Logan asked.

The two males were sitting in James' car, on their way to a warehouse on the other side of town. James shrugged.

»I have no idea. I assume it is because my emotional connection to Carlos is different to your connection with Kendall. «

»You mean, because you are in love with Carlos, but I am not with Kendall? «

James nodded.

»That's the only explanation I can think of. «

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the warehouse, which was dirty and looked like it would collapse any minute. Carefully, they walked over to it, but the door was locked. James grabbed the lock and slowly increased its temperature, until it was melting and they could enter the building.

They searched the entire building and eventually found their friends in a room, which was formerly an office, but was now empty. Carlos and Kendall were tied to chairs, mouths gagged, so they wouldn't make sounds. James ran over to them, smiling happily. He just managed to get rid of his friend's gags, when the demon materialized behind him. Logan yelled out James' name as a warning, but it was too late. The demon used his magic to form a spear out of shadows and drove it through James.

The brunette's eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor, making Carlos and Kendall yell out in fear. Furiously, Logan threw fire at the demon and ran over to his fallen friend. Quickly he freed Kendall and Carlos.

»Logan! You have to heal him. « Carlos yelled.

»No time. « James whispered.

Then he added:

»Logan. The spell. «

The demon chuckled darkly and prepared another attack as Logan got out a piece of paper. Carlos, Kendall and Logan crouched down next to James, so that they all could read from it. And just as the demon was about to attack them, the four witches started chanting:

 _»Brother Moon and Sister Sun, friendly light, golden shower_

 _Send this demon back to darkness, banish him, destroy his power. «_

As they spoke this spell, the demon convulsed, grimacing with pain. Rays of light shot through his body, making him scream out in pain as his body was devoured by light. And when the four witches spoke the last word of their spell, the light exploded and destroyed the demon completely.

The four men looked shocked for a few moments, almost unable to process that it was over, until James groaned in pain. Everyone turned towards him and Logan took a look at his wound in his stomach. It was a deep wound, forming a perfectly circular hole in James' body. He bled a lot as Logan's hands were hovering over the wound.

After Logan activated his healing powers, it took a full minute until James' wound was closed and all internal damage was healed. When he was healed, James sat up carefully, body aching. He was about to thank Logan, when Carlos launched himself at James and kissed him.

It was a wild kiss, passionate and desperate, with teeth clashing and lips bruising. Logan watched laughing how two of his best friends finally admitted to their feelings, with Carlos clinging to James and chanting over and over again:

»I thought I lost you. «

Chuckling, Kendall said:

»Took them long enough. «

Logan laughed and in that moment he started to believe, deep down, that -maybe- having a magical life wasn't so bad after all.

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**

 **You can also follow my official twitter account to get information about my stories, new projects and maybe even a few snippets. Follow me at Gerfanfictioner.**


	16. Part Two Chapter 1

**Thank you for your positive feedback. It means a lot.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual actions between two males (making out, hand jobs, blow jobs, rimming, come eating and come sharing).**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter One**

It has been three days since they defeated the demon, since James almost got killed. The demon's death freed the moms of the four boys from the spell that left them unconscious. So, the four friends barely spent any time together as a group:

Logan spent most of this time with Jett, because he needed comfort and because he felt bad for not spending a lot of time with his boyfriend lately. They went on a lovely date (Jett took Logan out to a cozy little Italian restaurant in a neighboring town. Logan also met Jett's family: His mother was a very sweet woman, Jett's father a bit distant and Jett's 5 year old sister was completely enamoured with Logan. But most of their time; the two boyfriends spent their time cuddling and/ or making out.

Meanwhile, Kendall spent a lot of time with his mother and Katie. They had a lot of family time, such as movie nights and a trip to the mall. After everthing that has happened the blonde needed this. He needed to have a normal, non-magical life for a few days. And if he did not spend time with his family, he hung out with Jo. They were talking a lot, going out for smoothies and doing similar activities. They even made out once as Kendall tried to rekindle the romantic feelings he once had for Jo, but it did not entirely work, even though Kendall was very fond of his ex-girlfriend.

James and Carlos spent a lot of time together. They did not talk about what happened with the demon, nor did they talk about their relationship. Mostly, they were goofing around or making out, which quickly became one of their favourite activities. The only thing they did talk about was sex and they only agreed that they were not ready yet to go that far.

That's why Carlos was standing in front of the closed door of James' room, fidgeting nervously. He told his mom about him and James kissing and Mrs. Garcia advised him to talk to the brunette. And in Carlos' experience his mom was usually right, so he decided to talk to James. The Latino knocked at the door.

»Come in. « James called.

When Carlos entered the room, James was lounging on the bed, reading a magazine. The brunette smiled happily when he saw Carlos. The taller guy jumped up and strode towards Carlos. He wrapped an arm around the Latino's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a minute they broke apart and Carlos dazedly said:

»Hey. «

The brunette grinned.

»Hey yourself. «

The two teenagers got comfortable on James' bed with Carlos on the brunette's lap and James' arms around him. For a few minutes they stayed like that, cuddling silently, until Carlos turned his head to face James.

»Can we talk? «

The question made James quite nervous, but he decided to play it cool.

»Sure. What do you wanna talk about? «

»Us. «

»And what about us? «

Now James got anxious. He feared that Carlos regretted kissing him and decided to call the thing between them off

»What are we? « Carlos blurted out.

»I mean, I really really like you. And I like kissing and cuddling you, but that's like all we do... Like we haven't been on a date yet or something like that... And I don't know if we're boyfriends or friend's with benefits or are we just best friend's kissing? I would really like us to be more than just friends, but I can understand if you don't want that. That's okay. I'll be fine... And... Yeah...«

The Latino didn't look at James while he said that. Instead he looked down at their intertwined hands and he played with James' larger fingers.

After Carlos was done talking, James needed a moment to process what Carlos said. But then he chuckled quietly and gently grabbed Carlos' chin to turn his head around. His hazel eyes were shining with adoration as he said:

»Of course, I want to be more than just your friend. I'm sorry that we didn't talk about it. I was just afraid that you would regret kissing me or not wanting a relationship with me or something...«

Carlos frowned.

»Why would I not want a relationship with you? Look at you. «

The black-haired teenager made a large movement with his hand gesturing at James' body.

»I don't want you to just want my body... That's what they all want...«

The Latino's face softened, his warm coffee-colored eyes locked onto James' eyes. He gave James a short, but sweet kiss that made their lips tingle.

»James, we've known each other since we were born. I like everything about you. From your gorgeous abs to your weird quirks. «

»I don't have weird quirks. « James explained, trying to sound scandalized, but he couldn't hide his amusement.

»Dude, you only let people cut your hair on days with an uneven date. « Carlos deadpanned.

The brunette just grinned and after kissing Carlos' cheeks, he asked:

»So you really want to be more than friends? I would be okay with being friends. «

Both teenagers knew that James was lying. Carlos caressed the other guy's smooth cheek gently.

»Yes, James. I want to be more than just friends. I want that a lot. «

The taller teenager grinned happily.

»I want that too. «

James took a deep breath and asked:

»Carlos Roberto Garcia Jr., do you want to go on a date with me? «

The Latino grinned.

»I'd love to go on a date with you, James David Diamond. «

Grinning, they kissed for a couple of moments, before James hugged Carlos tighter and buried his face in the Latino's neck. Both males stayed closely pressed together like that enjoying the intimate moment they had.

* * *

James and Carlos agreed to go onto a date the next day. Jamed didn't say what he planned, so Carlos was extremely excited and curious, but also nervous. He did not have a lot of dating experience and he did not want to mess the date up..

An hour before James would pick up Carlos, the Latino was standing in front of his closet, naked except for a pair of black boxer briefs. And he did not know what he should wear. James told him to dress comfortably, but Carlos also wanted to look hot for him. That's why he called Logan over for fashion advice.

»What about this? «

Carlos held up a pair of black skinny jeans for Logan to inspect. Logan nodded.

»They look amazing. If you're sure that they are comfortable, you should wear them. «

The Latino grinned.

»They're wickedly comfortable. That's why I own them. «

Quickly, he got into the pair of jeans.

»What do you think? « Carlos asked Logan.

»You look hot. « was the reply.

Carlos looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit that Logan was right. Normally, Carlos wasn't one to be overly self-centered, but he could see how great the trousers looked on him: They made his legs look gorgeously long and they hugged his butt perfectly, showing off how flawlessly formed his butt actually was. Carlos continued to look through his clothes, showing Logan a tank top that would show off his arms. He was disappointed though, when Logan shook his head.

»Why not? « he whined.

»Carlos it's the end of November and we're in Minnesota. If you wear that, you'll freeze to death. «

Sighing sadly, the Latino had to admit that Logan had a point. He continued to look through his closet.

»I don't have any warm clothes except for sweaters. And sweaters are so not attractive. «

Logan looked outraged for a moment. He loved wearing sweaters and he loved guys who wore them.

»What about a jacket or flannel with a t-shirt underneath? « he suggested after a few moments.

Carlos face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. Together the two friends discussed the perfect combination. Eventually, they agreed on a simple grey shirt that hugged Carlos' body nicely and a red and black flanell shirt. His outfit was complimented by a pair of black sneakers with red accents.

After Carlos was dressed, he still had half an hour to spare, so he and Logan talked for a bit, until Logan went home fifteen minutes, before James was due to arrive. The Latino only had to wait for a few minutes though, as James was almost 10 minutes early. When the doorbell rang, he hurried downstairs and beat his younger siblings to the door. Carlos' breath hitched for a moment as he saw his date: James also wore skinny jeans in dark blue with a skin-tight black shirt and James' favourite black leather jacket.

»Hi. « Carlos said breathlessly.

James was about to answer when Carlos' siblings launched themselves at James. They loved charismatic James, who was their favorite of Carlos' friends. The kids bombarded James with questions and stories until Carlos' dad came out as well and intervened.

»Kids, stop bothering James. Your mother wants you all inside washing your hands before dinner. «

»Are you eating with us? « Carlos' eldest younger sister asked.

The tall brunette smiled apologetically at the young girl.

»I can't. Your brother and I are going out. «

»Like a date? « the eldest asked.

»Not like a date. A date. « James replied.

Squealing, Carlos' siblings ran inside and sung repeatedly:

»Carlos has a boyfriend. Carlos has a boyfriend. «

Mr. Garcia looked after them fondly, before directing his attention to James.

»You take care of my boy. « he said sternly.

James gulped nervously and nodded.

»Yes, sir. «

»I want him home by midnight. «

»Yes, sir. «

»Dad! Stop intimidating him. «

Mr. Garcia grinned and clapped James on the shoulder.

»I'm just joking son. Have fun. «

In his best sherriff voice, Carlos' dad added:

»But no funny business with my son. «

James nodded jerkily. Then Mr. Garcia went inside, chuckling, leaving the two love birds alone. They looked at each other adoringly and Carlos repeated:

»Hi. «

The brunette smiled.

»Hey. «

Before Carlos had any chance to say something, James suddenly blurted out:

»You look amazing. «

The Latino blushed, smiling shyly.

»You do too. « he mumbled.

James beamed happily and grabbed Carlos' hand to kiss its back, which made Carlod blush harder. And James discovered that a blushing Carlos was even more attractive than normally.

»Shall we go? « the brunette asked.

Carlos nodded and they went to James' shiny car in silence. Once they were inside the car and James started driving, the Latino asked:

»Where are we going? «

The taller teenager winked at him.

»That's a surprise. «

The black-haired guy pouted cutely for a moment and asked:

»Will there at least be food? «

»Of course. Only the best for you. «

The Latino beamed at hearing that. For the rest of the drive, they chatted happily, James being one of the few persons, who could keep up with Carlos in a conversation.

After about 35 minutes, they arrived in front of a flat, but large building. And when Carlos saw where they were, he sqzealed excitedly.

»You're taking me to play laser tag? That's amazing! «

Carlos reached over to hug James shortly, before hurrying out of the car and towards the hall. Laughing fondly, James followed him. Inside Carlos was bouncing on his feet the whole time, barely standing still enough to get geared up. He didn't even stop bouncing happily, when the instructor told him how to play. When it was finally time to play, Carlos dragged his day eagerly inside the laser tag hall.

During the actual game, the two teenage guys were an amazing team, moving and acting perfectly in sync without needing to talk to each other. And soon they were the only team left. When he understood that they won, Carlos ran over to James and hugged him tightly. They laughed and jumped up and down, ecstatic about their victory. James grabbed Carlos' flushed face and kissed him passionately.

After they broke apart and got rid of the gear, they were able to choose a price for their win.

»What do you want, Los? « James asked.

The Latino looked at all the prices thoughtfully, before deciding on a giant stuffed teddy bear, who was wearing laser tag gear.

»It's cute. Just like you. « James decided when Carlos was holding his price.

The Latino blushed and grinned, kissing James' cheek.

»Let's get something to eat. «

The laser tag hall also had a small restaurant, where they ordered some soft drinks as well as a large portion of french fries and a large portion of corn dogs to share. During their meal, they talked joyfully about the game, reminiscing their favorite moments.

It was already pretty late, when they arrived back at Carlos' house. James walked Carlos to the door and then gave him a white orchidea.

»Carlos, would you give me the honor of being my boyfriend? «

The Latino grinned so hard that it hurt as he grabbed the flower, while clutching his stuffed animal.

»Yes, definitely. «

They kissed again, fireworks exploding behind their eyes, while butterflies went amok in their stomachs and their skin tingled as their lips met. The two teenage boys hesitated to break apart, but when they did both felt dazed and giddy.

After wishing each other a good night, James left and Carlos went inside. His parents were still up and Mrs. Garcia asked when they saw him:

»How was it mijo? «

Carlos beamed at them.

»Perfect. «

* * *

On the next Monday, two days later, the four boys went to school again, after missing a few days, because of the incident with the demon. They missed quite a lot of content, which stressed Logan out a lot. Because he knew that he had to catch up with all of it soon, so that he could help his friends, who were smart, but not very willing to do a lot for school. And after two days of working vigorously, Logan caught up on all that he missed and it took another three days to explain everything to his friends.

That's why Logan decided to take the next Saturday off, inviting his boyfriend to come over. Logan's mom was away over the weekend, because she attended a psychology symposium in Chicago over the weekend. The couple spent the day mostly indoors, having a _Friends_ marathon, cuddling and drinking hot cocoa. In the evenimg they cooked together and Logan appreciated the domesticity of all of it.

Later in the evening, they were both in Logan's bed with Jett on top of his boyfriend. They were making out passionately, hands running over each other's bodies. Eventually, Logan stopped the kiss and whispered:

»I want to go further. «

Jett didn't register that at first as he was too busy staring at Logan's spit-slick and bruised lips. But when Jett understood what Logan meant, his dick started to harden.

»Are you sure? «

Logan nodded eagerly, so the blonde asked:

»How far do you want to go? «

The brunette looked insecure for a moment.

»I don't know. «

Jett kissed his boyfriemd shortly.

»That's okay. What do you want? « the blonde asked.

»I want to suck you off. « Logan replied without hesitation.

His boyfriend's cock twitched at hearing that, but Jett still forced himself to stay calm and to ask:

»Really? «

»Yes. «

Jett moaned quietly and kissed Logan hotly. Then the blonde sat back, his back against the bed's headboard, legs spread. Logan crawled between them and quickly got rid of Jett's shirt. His hands wandered over the blonde's broad shoulders and trained chest. When Logan's fingers ghosted over Jett's nipples; the blonde shivered aroused. Grinning, Logan brought his fingers back to the pink nubs and stroked and pinched them, making a quiet moan slip out of his boyfriend's mouth.

The black-haired teenager leaned forward to kiss Jett's chest, before licking at his nipple. After suckling at them for a few moments, which made Jett become completely boneless, Logan moved down, kissing and licking over his abs to the waistband of Jett's sweatpants. Logan pulled them off with Jett lifting his hips to help him. Because he didn't wear any underwear, Jett's erection was freed immediately, slapping against his muscukar stomach. Logan noticed that Jett's erection was beautiful: The blonde was uncut, about 7 inches long and quite thick, with the head glistening with pre-cum and a small patch of blonde hair around the base. It made Logan's mouth water.

»Someone came prepared. « Logan said with a raised eyebrow, referring to Jett's kack of underwear.

The blonde blushed.

»I was hoping for something to happen. « he admitted.

Logan grinned. He kissed Jett, while grabbing his hard cock and starting to move his hand up and down. The blonde gasped into Logan's mouth as he was jerked off. The black-haired teen enjoyed stroking his boyfriend's dick, even though rhe weird angle took some getting used to it.

»You're wearing too many clothes. « Jett eventually mumbled.

His boyfriend let go of his cock and stopped kissing him. Logan smirked when Jett whined pityfully, but that whine quickly became an aroused gasp when Logan pulled off his shirt and revealed his slim torso. The black-haired witch felt confident and winked at his boyfriend, while he got rid of his trousers.

When he was naked as well, Logan went back to kissing Jett and stroking his dick. But he stopped, when Jett mewled after a minute:

»Please. «

»Please what? « Logan asked teasingly.

»More. Please. «

Smirking, Logan got settled between the blonde's legs and grabbed the base of Jett's cock to steady it. Pulling his foreskin back a bit, Logan dragged his tongue over the head of Jett's cock, gathering his pre-cum. Jett jolted and moaned loudly, so Logan knew that his boyfriend liked this.

This was the first time Logan did something like this, so he went by instinct as he swirled his tongue around the head. He wrapped his lips around the head, suckling slightly, before moving down. Logan could not take everything of Jett into his mouth, so he used his hand to stroke the part of Jett's cock he could not fit into his mouth. And judging from Jett's lustful, encouraging sounds, Logan knew that he did something right.

As for Jett... He enjoyed getting sucked off immensely. Logan wasn't perfect as he wasn't always careful enough with his teeth, but he made that up with his enthusiasm. Jett threw his head back surrendering to the pleasure of his boyfriend's hot mouth around his cock.

After giving a lot of attention to Jett's dick, Logan moved his head away from the erection, but continued to stroke him lazily. He asked:

»Can I try something? «

Jett nodded eagerly, feeling desperate for the pleasure to return. Logan grabbed Jett's legs and hoisted them up onto his shoulders, so he had better access. He mouthed at the tip of Jett's cock, before kissing his way down to the base. Logan tongued at Jett's hairless balls. Then he spread Jett's ass cheeks. Jett was surprised at that action, but didn't react as he was curious about what Logan would do.

After Logan spread his boyfriend's ass cheeks (Logan noticed that Jett had a great ass), he leaned forward, taking a look at Jett's pink entrance. Then his tongue sneaked out and flicked against the blonde's hole, makimg his body jerk.

»You okay? « Logan asked from between Jett's legs.

»Good. « Jett breathed out.

Logan grinned happily and dived back into Jett's ass, swirling his tongue over the pink muscle. When Jett's hole was spit-slick and completely relaxed, the black-haired teenager dipped his tongue inside it. Breaching his boyfriend's hole, Logan proceeded to coated it with saliva on the inside and outside to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Jett. Then he slowly slid more and more of his tongue into Jett's hot channel. He dragged his tongue against Jett's walls, looking for his prostate. And Logan knew that he found it when Jett cried out silently, his body clamping down around Logan's tongue.

The black-haired witch continued to push his tongue against his boyfriend's sweet spot, licking him out. After a minute, Logan added a hand on Jett's cock, stroking him and twisting his hand slowly. Jett was a boneless, moaning mess, simultaneously trying to push back onto Logan's tongue and fucking up into his fist. The blonde let out a mixture if soft sighs and mewls of bliss as well as loud moans and cries of pleasure. And Logan loved that he was able to make his boyfriend feel so good.

The pleasure continued to build up inside the blonde, until Jett stuttered:

»I-I... I'm c-close. «

Logan instantly pulled away from Jett's ass and wrapped his lips around Jett's cock again. He started to suck him off again and only a few moments later, Jett came in the same moment that Logan pushed his thumb into the blonde guy. With a broken cry, Jett spilled his seed into his boyfriend's mouth, who eagerly seallowed it.

Jett fell back onto the bed, feeling exhausted, yet satisfied. Logan kissed him, letting him taste some of his own cum as Logan jerked himself off furiously. It didn't take Logan long to stumble over the edge and he moaned into Jett's mouth as he came, his cum hitting Jett's thighs and balls.

Breathing heavily, Logan flopped down next to Jett, cuddling into him.

»Was that okay? « Logan asked insecurely.

Jett pressed a kiss onto the top of his head.

»It was awesome. «

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Carlos' outfit for his date was inspired by Shawn Mendes, one of my favorite singers. And James' look was inspired by James, also one of my favourite singers.**

 **Sorry for my long absence, but I was on vacation. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**

 **You can also follow my official twitter account to get information about my stories, new projects and maybe even a few snippets. Follow me at Gerfanfictioner.**


	17. Part Two Chapter 2

**Thank you for your positive feedback. It means a lot.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Two**

When Jett went downstairs to join his parents for breakfast the next Monday morning, he felt extremely cheerful. The blonde stayed at Logan's place until Sunday afternoon and they got off together another few times: Jett got the chance to return the favour and gave Logan a mind-blowing blow job. One other time, Logan fingered Jett until he came. Being penetrated was new to Jett as he usually had a more dominant role with previous sex partners, but the blonde quickly learned to enjoy his boyfriend's fingers up his ass.

Jett and his parents chatted quietly during breakfast until Jett had to go to school. Before he went outside, the blonde looked at the newspaper for a moment. But then he realized that the sooner he'd arrive at school the sooner he'd see Logan again. And so, as Jett hurried out to his car, the breaking news on the paper's front page forgotten: _Local man kills wife and three children with knife, before killing himself_

* * *

Two days later, a woman blew herself up. She was the owner of a local café and with her self-made bomb she destroyed her cafe, killing herself and her two employees as well as four customers, while dozens of more people were hurt. Among the injured was also Jett. He was not inside the cafe when the explosion happened, but walking past it on the way to a date with his boyfriend.

When Logan learned about his, he immediately rushed to the hospital, where Jett was treated. The blonde suffered a lot of small cuts and bruises as well as a minor head wound and a strained ankle from being thrown onto the hard ground. It took Jett almost fifteen minutes to reassure Logan that he was fine. And after Logan calmed down they went to Jett's house, as neither of them was in the mood to go out anymore.

* * *

A couple of days later, Logan and his three best friends were on the way to school in James' car. But about two blocks away from school, a police cruiser was blocking the street. A female police officer went to their car and told them:

»School is cancelled for today. There is a madman running around shooting people. You better go home. «

Later that day, the coven met as Joanna summoned them all. She put a lot of newspapers from different days in front of the teenagers.

»Look at the headlines. « she said.

They leaned forward and read:

' _Local man kills wife and three chidren, before killing himself', Local shop owner blows herself up, 7 dead, dozens injured', '10 year old girl smothers younger sibling in sleep before jumping from bridge', 'Car driver speeds into wrong lane, killing 6 people', 'Teenager runs amok with assault rifle in local high school, gets shot by police'_

Logan frowned.

»All of these sound like extended suicides. «

»But it's weird that they all happened so closely to each other. « Kendall said.

Joanna nodded.

»That's what I was thinking too. And that's why I want you to investigate these happenings. «

The four teenagers nodded and Carlos said:

»I'll ask dad for the police reports on these cases. «

* * *

A couple of hours later, Logan and Carlos were reading through the police records, while James and Kendall gave up an hour ago: James was asleep, his handsome face smushed against his boyfriend's shoulder, while Kendall was fiddling with his phone, occasionally typing something.

Once the two teenagers were done going over the files, Carlos rubbed his face exhaustedly and Logan yawned.

»I don't understand... None of these people showed any signs of being suicidal. They had absolutely no reason to kill all these people and themselves! « Carlos exclaimed.

»No sudden financial problems, no sudden unemployment, no personal losses lately and no sign of depression or any other mental condition that would make them want to kill themselves. « Logan added.

Kendall sat up looking more alert now.

»So? «

»Well, the medical examiner tested everyone's blood for drugs, except for the woman who blew herself up. And all toxicology screens came back negative. « Logan said.

»So since neither of these people were sucidial nor under drugs, and since there was no sign of any form of radicalization, it is very likely that these acts of terror had a supernatural origin. « Carlos added.

Kendall nodded understandingly. Then Carlos shook James awake and explained to his boyfriend what they find out. James just nodded and replied yawning:

»That's great and everything, but can we go to bed now? «

* * *

As it turned out the next morning, Logan didn't go to sleep that night.

»I couldn't sleep. I was too curious. « he explained.

»What did you do? « James wanted to know.

»I was in the library, researching. And I think I know what happened with all these people: They were possessed. «

»Possessed? «

Logan nodded.

»Either by a ghost or a demon. But according to this book I found, ghosts often possess only one person to get revenge on the people who wronged them when they were still alive. «

»So it's a demon? « James asked.

His black-haired friend nodded, making James grimace.

»Not one of these again. « he murmured.

Carlos hugged his boyfriend, shuddering slightly at the memory of James lying on the floor with that huge stomach wound.

»Don't worry. « Logan said.

»Apparently, demons, who have to possess others aren't as powerful. «

»What are we going to do about it? « Kendall asked.

»Well, my mom said that we'll have to deal with most supernatural threats on our own from now on and can only get their help if it is necessary. Something about a trial phase« James replied.

»Why don't we use a potion? I could go through the Grimoire and see if I find a suitable one. « Carlos suggested.

His friends agreed to this plan of action and James offered:

»I'll help you. «

* * *

And after they came back from school, James and Carlos learned that James was not gifted at brewing potions. They did indeed find a potion to free a possessed person, but when they started brewing it, everything went wrong. James either put in the wrong ingrediences or distracted Carlos with something. And after two attempts at making that potion blew up into their faces, the Latino said:

»I think it's better if I finish this alone. «

James looked unsure.

»Really? I want to help you. «

Smiling, Carlos gave his boyfriend a kiss.

»You helped me a lot, Jamie. I can finish the rest on my own. But you should go upstairs and maybe take a shower. You've got a piece of mandrake in your hair. «

James took off, looking slightly panicked. Carlos felt bad for a moment, because he lied (there was nothing in James' hair), but once he was alone the Latino finished the potion in under twenty minutes.

* * *

When Carlos was finished and James was out of the shower, Carlos showed his best friends a small vial with a clear, lightly blue liquid.

»This should be enough to pull the demon out of its host. I've made a bit too much, so there are more vials stored away in the potions cupboard. I had help from my handsome assistant though. «

The Latino gestured at his boyfriend, who beamed back at him.

»Now we only need to find it. « Logan said.

»Any ideas? «

Neither of them had an idea. Eventually, Kendall said:

»I could try to whip up a spell to localize it. «

Everyone looked grateful at their blonde leader. And thirty minutes later, Kendall was done. The four friends went into the living room of James' house, put a map of their county onto the table and spoke the spell. But nothing happened. Frowning, Kendall stared at his spell, before understanding dawned in his eyes.

»I was trying to summon the demon. Not localize it. «

James nodded understandingly.

»And because it's in a human, non-magical host we can't summon it. «

The blonde nodded and scribbled on his piece of paper, until he made a new spell. Sighing, Kendall explained:

»It's not a very good one, but it should do. «

The four witches tried again:

 _»Evil spirit, I call to thee._

 _Reveal your location now to me. «_

A small light ball suddenly appeared, hovering over a spot on the map.

»5234 Sherwood Avenue. That's not far from here. « James said.

As it wasn't that late yet, the four teenagers decided to go immediately. They piled into James car and spent the ten minute drive discussing their strategy upon their arrival. When they were at the previously mentioned address, the friends climbed out of the car. They were standing in front of a small, average looking house with a brown roof and green walls. Feeling tense and nervous, they walked up to the house's door. Kendall raised his hand to knock forcefully, but when his knuckles came in contact with the wood of the door, it swung open.

The four friends looked at each other surprised, before they entered the building cautiously. They checked every room and found the whole house empty. There was however someone in the backyard. An elderly woman stood next the bodies of two young children, making James gasp shocked, while the others only stared shocked at them. The woman turned around, eyes flashing purple for a moment, her old face bearing a cruel expression. And when she spoke her voice was deep and dark and obviously not her own voice.

»My grandchildren. I'm afraid I forgot their names though. Not that it matters…«

James growled.

»Why are you doing this? « he asked.

The old woman shrugged, grinning evilly.

»It's fun. «

Kendall nudged Carlos and told the possessed woman:

»Well, your fun is over now. «

The Latino threw the vial, which hit the woman's chest where it immediately broke. As the potion soaked the possessed, its effect was instant: The old woman collapsed onto the floor, while purple smoke ran out of her nose, mouth and ears. It gathered above her body, until it formed a grotesque looking humanoid form, made entirely out of that smoke. The only part of the demon's body that looked to be solid was a pair of cold, evil and dark purple eyes.

For a moment, no one moved. But then the demon moved towards the witches. It slammed its body into Logan, before actually entering Logan's body through his nose and mouth. The black-haired teenager's body convulsed as it fought against the intrusion. But after a minute, Logan straightened. His eyes were glowing purple and his voice was deeper than normal. He stretched out his arms looking at them up and down.

»I never had a witch. This will be fun. «

With an arrogant smoke, Logan vanished in a cloud of smoke as the demon inside him, teleported them away.

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**

 **You can also follow my official twitter account to get information about my stories, new projects and maybe even a few snippets. Follow me at Gerfanfictioner.**


	18. Part Two Chapter 3

**Thank you for your positive feedback. It means a lot.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual interactions between two men (blow jobs, masturbation) and dubious consent.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _For a moment, no one moved. But then the demon moved towards the witches. It slammed its body into Logan, before actually entering Logan's body through his nose and mouth. The black-haired teenager's body convulsed as it fought against the intrusion. But after a minute, Logan straightened. His eyes were glowing purple and his voice was deeper than normal. He stretched out his arms looking at them up and down._

" _I never had a witch. This will be fun. "_

 _With an arrogant smirk, Logan vanished in a cloud of smoke as the demon inside him, teleported them away._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kendall, James and Carlos were running into the library of Diamond Manor. While James was informing his mother of the recent happenings, Carlos was looking over the recipe of the potion they used, thinking that he maybe made a mistake brewing it. And Kendall was looking through their Grimoire, searching for a clue.

"I found something! " he yelled out after a few minutes.

After Carlos and James ran to his side, the blonde explained:

"The demon is an Ays-Demon. This species possess humans to cause pain and violence to feed on the grief and hurt of humans. If they aren't exorcised quickly enough they can drive their host made. "

"How do we get rid of it? "

"We'll have to get it out of Logan with Carlos' potion. Then we can vanquish it with this spell here. "

James and Carlos nodded determindely.

"Let's do it. "

The Latino retrieved another vial of the exorcism potion, before they tried to track Logan with the spell Kendall wrote. When that didn't work, they tried a spell from the Grimoire to summon Logan to them. But that did not work either.

"The demon must block our magic. " James sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan appeared in front of Jett's house. As the demon had access to some of Logan's memories, it knew that Jett was alone for the evening, planning to work out. The demon made Logan knock at Jett's door loudly. It took half a minute, until Jett opened the door. The blonde was shirtless, only dressed with shorts, his trained torso glistening with sweat.

"Logan? What..."

Jett was shut up when Logan crashed their lips together, kissing Jett passionately. He bit Jett's lip, slipping his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and pushed him back, so that he could enter. They didn't come further than the end of the hallway, Logan groping Jett and Jett clawing at his boyfriend's clothes, unaware of his inner turmoil.

Inside his head, Logan was raging, trying to break free from the demon's hold. He didn't want to have any kind of sexual intercourse with his boyfriend while he was not himself. And Logan didn't want to let that demon possibly violate Jett, but the demon had Logan undrr tight control.

It made Logan push Jett onto his knees. Logan pulled out his half-hard cock (another thing the demon had control over) and held it in front of Jett's face.

"Suck. " he commanded.

Jett moaned quietly. He kind of enjoyed what he thought was his boyfriend's dominate side. The blonde took Logan's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, while fondling Logan's balls, which made him harden completely soon.

Once Logan's dick was completely hard, the demon let Jett bob his head up and down for a bit, before it tangled Logan's hands into the blonde's hair. Then it forced Logan to move his hips, rocking his erection in and out of Jett's mouth.

' _No! Stop this! You can't do this! '_ Logan screamed inside his head.

Laughing the demon replied mentally:

' _It's been a long while since I had this kind of pleasure. Stop whining. It'll be over soon. '_

Then the demon managed to silence Logan's protest and continued to thrust in and out of Jett's mouth, who by now was fisting his dick furiously. Jett got his mouth fucked for a few more minutes and the blonde was the fjrst to cum: While 'Logan' continued to use his mouth, his body convulsed and the blonde came all over his hand and the floor, letting out sounds of pleasure. These sounds were muffled by Logan's cock and the vibrations of Jett's moans around him made Logan come too:

The demon forced Jett's head down Logan's cock, until the blonde's nose was pressed against the possessed one's pubic hair. Logan moaned loudly as his spasming dick shot load after load directly down Jett's throat, forcing him to swallow it all. Once Logan's balls were empty, the demon pulled Logan's dick out of Jett, who sat back, breathing heavily.

"Shit... That was hot. " he wheezed.

The possessed Logan just winked at the blonde, before putting his softening cock back into his trousers and sauntering out of Jett's house.

* * *

"Fuck... Where the hell is he? " Carlos exclaimed.

The Latino, James and Kendall were driving through town, looking for their possessed friend.

"At this rate we'll never find him. " Kendall said.

They already searched half of the town and found no trace of Logan or the demon.

"Wait! I have an idea. " James half-yelled.

Hastily, he got out his phone, dialing a number.

" _Hello? "_

"Hey, Jett. It's me, James. Uh... Did you see Logan lately? We were supposed to study together, but he didn't show. "

" _Oh, uh... Yeah, he... He was here. A-Actually, Logan left only five minutes ago. "_

"Thanks. Are you okay? " James asked, because Jett sounded breathless and heiser.

" _Y-Yeah. I'm good. "_

James said goodbye to Jett and ended the call.

"Logan left Jett's place only a couple of minutes ago. " he informed his friends.

Kendall cursed and suddenly turned around the car, speeding into the direction of Jett's house. They found no trace of Logan anywhere and the guys were about to give up and search somewhere else, when they saw the orange, flickering light of a fire nearby.

Hurrying there, they found Logan standing in front of a burning warehouse, laughing maniacally.

"Let go of our friend. " Carlos shouted.

'Logan' turned around, grinning crazily.

"Kendall, what if there are people inside? " James murmured.

Their demonized friend waved his hand dismissively.

"There aren't. I just needed some quiet place to test out this witch's powers. "

The demon laughed again.

"You have no idea how powerful your friend is. "

"Get. Out. Of. Him. " Kendall said seethingly.

For a moment, the demon looked thoughtful and Logan's friends dared to hope. But that hope was crushed when the demon said through Logan's mouth:

"I don't think I will. But you are the perfect targets to optimize my hold on this wonderful power. "

Logan's hands were raised as the demon prepared to use Logan's pyrokinesis against Logan's friends, who stared wide-eyed at their possessed friend. Then Carlos threw his potion at Logan, but the demon destroyed it with a fireball, before it reached him, before aiming Logan's flames at the three teenagers.

' _Oh no you won't. '_ Logan said inside his head.

Ever since they left Jett's place, Logan pretended to slowly stop fighting against the demon's control and his strategy proved to be successful. The demon became too confident, too assured of its own power that it lessened the tight grip on Logan, so now Logan could break free and take back control of his body.

The earth shook as Logan forcefully pushed the demon out of his body. Screeching, the creature fought against that, scratching Logan's face, but the young man did not stop. He did not stop until his body was completely his again and the demon was out of him.

For a moment, the demon just stared at Logan, a purple cloud of smoke, hovering above the ground. Then it screamed and rushed towards Logan with the intent to claw out the witch's eyes and enslave his body forever. But it never reached Logan.

Suddenly, more energy flowed through Logan's body, making him more powerful and enabling him to control the earth. With a fluid movement, Logan raised up a boulder from the earth, throwing it towards the demon. Hit by the heavy stone, the demon fell to the floor, before it was crushed by the boulder. And as it died it let out a last screech, before it faded into nothing.

Shaking Logan turned to his friends, who looked at him in awe. Logan let out a choked sob, which made Kendall, James and Carlos rush towards their friends. They hugged him tightly, cuddling Logan between them, and Kendall whispered soothingly:

"It's over now. "

Logan nodded, still sobbing and suddenly everything around him went black.

 **I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to check out my AO3 account. This account has the same username as my AO3 account. Furthermore, the link is on my profile. I'm posting BTR smut there, but also stories for other fandoms. I'd appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**

 **You can also follow my official twitter account to get information about my stories, new projects and maybe even a few snippets. Follow me at Gerfanfictioner.**


	19. Part Two Chapter 4

**Thanks for your positive feedback.**

 **WARNING: This chapter includes a sex scene between two males.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Four**

After Logan was freed from the demonic possession, things went back to normal very quickly:

At the beginning, Logan felt really guilty about what he did when he was possessed. It wasn't so much about the building the demon burned down with his powers, but more with the incident with Jett. Logan couldn't stop feeling like he violated Jett and like the demon violated him. Thankfully, Logan's friends were always there for him and helped him see that it was not his fault but the demon's.

Luckily, Jett was not angry about what happened either. Even though, he thought that his boyfriend's behavior had been odd that day, Jett thought that the dominant side of Logan was very hot. The blonde was even very understanding, when Logan couldn't do anything sexual with him for a while after the possession. Jett thought that Logan scared himself by acting so straight forward and even though this assumption was not entirely correct, Logan appreciated his boyfriend's support. The two guys became closer and closer with every day and their relationship couldn't be any better. For Logan, Jett was truly the most amazing, the most caring and the most adorable boyfriend in the world. And the brunette was falling hard for Jett.

Carlos and James were another happy couple and they were even more sappy and affectionate than Logan and Jett. They were basically glued together (even more than before). There was hardly a time now, where they were apart. The two constantly went onto dates and were cuddling and kissing and just being adorable together. Logan wasn't even ashamed to admit that they were way more adorable than him and Jett. Carlos and James were truly made for each other.

However, a couple that didn't work out was Camille and Dak. They went out a couple of times and got along very well, which made Camille feel ecstatic. But that did not last long, because the teenage girl could tell that Dak was keeping a lot from her and sometimes was even lying. Camille couldn't really handle that, so they broke it off, but tried to remain friends.

As for Kendall… Seeing all his friends in happy relationships, when he didn't have one, made him feel very excluded and even a bit lonely. So Kendall turned to Jo. They weren't dating, far from it actually, but they were hanging out a lot, spending times as friends and hooking up. Kendall was never really a friend of the whole 'friends with benefits' concept, but he had to admit that it helped him a lot with his loneliness. The blonde didn't even blame his friends for it. He wanted them to be happy and even a blind man could see that Carlos and James were perfect for each other and that Logan and Jett were very happy too. Kendall still did not like Jett, but he stopped pointing it out in fear of ruining his friendship with Logan.

* * *

One and a half months after Logan's possession, Carlos was straddling James as they were in James' bed making out. Quickly they lost their clothes and rocked against each other, their erections sliding against each other. They started fooling around rather quickly in their relationship, the first time about two weeks after their first date and since then they couldn't seem to stop. Obviously, they were teenage boys who had a very attractive boyfriend, so it was only natural that they were constantly horny. Carlos and James pretty much already did everything from frottage over hand jobs to blow jobs. On a handful of occasions, James even fingered Carlos, but they haven't had full-on penetrative sex yet. Until now.

"I want you. " Carlos panted into James' ear.

The brunette looked surprised at his boyfriend and asked:

"Do you mean…"

"I mean I want you to fuck me. Preferably now. " the Latino interrupted him.

It took only a few moments until the shock wore off and James kissed his boyfriend feverishly. After a few minutes, they broke apart and James murmured huskily:

"Get onto your hands and knees. "

Carlos pouted a bit when James asked him to go into this impersonal position, but the brunette gave him another deep kiss and explained:

"I just want to prepare you properly, love. "

When Carlos was in position, James almost immediately had his hands on him. The brunette ran his strong, broad hands over Carlos' back and butt cheeks, before slicking up his fingers with lube. While his fingers circled his boyfriend's hole, James peppered Carlos' shoulders and neck with kisses. The young man opened up Carlos efficiently and thoroughly with his fingers, but James also paid attention to put pressure on Carlos' prostate to make him feel pleasure. And judging from the way Carlos pushed back onto his fingers, James was successful in that.

Once the Latino was prepared enough, James pulled out his fingers, so that Carlos could flip over and lie on his back. The brunette quickly rolled a condom over his rock-hard erection and covered himself with more lube, before hovering over his boyfriend. They kissed passionately as James lined himself up with Carlos. The Latino's eyes widened as James entered him, the magnificent stretch of his boyfriend's manhood sliding inside him feeling absolutely glorious. Carlos looked up into James' eyes, seeing how the loving and affectionate expression in the warm hazel eyes mirrored the expression in his own. Then James started to move and every coherent thought disappeared from Carlos' mind as he succumbed to the pleasure.

* * *

After working out at the gym for a couple of hours, Jett quickly showered and hurried outside to his car, because he had a date with his wonderful boyfriend and didn't want to be late. Outside in front of the gym, Jett was stopped by a middle-aged woman with a French accent:

" _Pardon, monsieur_. Could you help me out for a moment, _s'il vous plaît_? "

Jett nodded and gave the woman a friendly smile.

"Of course. "

As it turned out, the woman was in town to visit a relative of hers and just wanted to go to the supermarket quickly, but got lost in the unfamiliar town on the way. Jett helped her and gave her instructions to return to her relative's house, which resulted in the woman gushing about Jett's politeness.

"It is so nice to find a gentleman in this town. So many Americans are just rude! It is a _catastrophe_! "

"It was no problem. " Jett replied.

The woman patted Jett's cheek.

"You're so… _attirant_. You should visit France. It is such a beautiful country. So much nice than this horrible place. The climate is so much _plaisant_. "

With that the woman walked off and Jett looked after her for a moment, to make sure she was walking in the right direction, before he turned towards his car again. The blonde fumbled with his car keys, but never got to use them. Suddenly, he was hit against the head. There was a moment of shock, then a sudden flare of pain, before a numbing nothingness consumed him.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment.**

 **In October I will start to go to college, so I will be very busy. However, I'll try to keep the updates coming as much as I can.**

 **P.S I usually don't promote anything through my stories, but I would very much appreciate it if you could check out this website: truthslashfiction .com It's about an upcoming TV series, which centers around fanfiction. The series still needs a TV channel or other network to pick it up, so it would be amazing if you could tweet about the show or tell your friends or just promote it in any way you can. But only if you checked it out and liked it. Thank you**


	20. Part Two Chapter 5

**Thank you for your amazing feedback. I appreciate it.**

 **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update again, but I was really busy with university and moving to a new city and stuff. While writing this, I'm actually supposed to study for an exam lol**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Five**

"Something is wrong. " Logan stated.

His three best friends looked up from where they were studying together, being confused.

"What do you mean? " Carlos asked.

"I don't know… Just something is wrong. "

James and Kendall exchanged a confused glance with James saying:

"You'll have to get us a little bit more than that. "

"It's just… This feeling I have. Jett was supposed to pick me up hours ago. He doesn't answer my calls or my texts. I'm worried. "

"Maybe it slipped his mind or something else came up " Kendall suggested.

Logan sighed.

"I know you don't like him, Kendall. But Jett is a very considerate boyfriend. If something else had come up, he'd have told me. And if it had slipped his mind, he'd still have answered my calls. "

James shook his head.

"Logan, I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure everything is fine- "

"But…"

James silenced his friend by lifting his hand.

"…but if Jett should not be at school tomorrow or if he should act weird or anything, we'll look into it. "

Logan gave in with a sigh.

"Fine. "

* * *

When the four boys met in their school's cafeteria the next day, Logan asked:

"Has anyone seen Jett today? "

"No. "

The three guy shook their heads; which Logan responded to with a glance that clearly said: _'I told you so. '_

"Don't worry. After school, we'll look for him. Maybe he got sick or something. " Carlos said.

"Yeah maybe. "

For the rest of the school day, Logan could barely concentrate. He just couldn't shake off his intuition that told him something was wrong. So when the last bell rang, he shot out of his seat and into the school's parking lot, waiting impatiently for his friends next to James' car. Once, they were all there, the four guys drove to Jett's home as it seemed to be the logical first step. Logan and James walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Jett's mother opened the door, smiling at the two.

"Logan! It's so nice to see you again. "

Looking up James, Mrs. Stetson added:

"You're James, right? Brooke's guy? "

"I am. It's nice to meet you. "

After the two shook hands, Jett's mom asked:

"What can I do for you two? "

"We…uh…" Logan broke off looking at James for help.

"We were wondering if Jett's home. He wasn't at school today and we were worried. "

The blonde woman frowned.

"No he is not home. I got a text from him last evening that he's staying with you overnight. I haven't seen my son since yesterday. Did he not appear at your date last night, Logan? "

James and Logan exchanged a concerned glance.

"He did. But I had to get to school early, because I had to finish a project with James and Jett said he'd come after me. " Logan lied.

"But he didn't attend school? "

Logan shook his head.

"Maybe he's with his ungrateful father. " Mrs. Stetson said, referring to her ex-husband.

With a hand behind his back, James used his phone to call Logan. When the brunette saw James' number on the display and knew what his friend wanted him to do. So he answered the phone:

"Hey, Jett. Where are you? Mhm, yes of course. No-No I'm not mad. I understand. Yes, sure. Love you too. "

Ending the fake phone call, Logan turned to Jett's mother.

"You were right. Jett's with his dad. Apparently, he called Jett before school. Something about needing help? "

Mrs. Stetson let out an angry huff.

"That man… I don't know what I used to see in him. "

James smiled politely at the woman.

"Well, now that we know where Jett is, we got to go. It was nice meeting you. "

"Of course. Why don't you two come over for dinner soon? Your parents are obviously invited too. "

Logan nodded.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you for the invitation. And sorry for worrying you. "

"It's fine, sweetie. I'm glad Jett has a so caring boyfriend. "

They said their goodbyes and then James and Logan joined their friends in the car.

"And? " Kendall wanted to know.

"Jett is officially missing. " James replied.

* * *

The four teenagers drove to Diamond Manor, intend on finding Jett through a spell. While Kendall and James worked on that, Logan and Carlos tried to limit the possibilities of what might have taken Jett, which was very hard since they barely had any information to use. Thankfully, Carlos had the idea to check if Jett's gym had surveillance cameras outside. And luckily they did.

The footage wasn't perfect since the quality wasn't really good, but it was enough. Logan and Carlos watched how a blonde woman started to talk to Jett. They seemed to have a nice conversation with Jett showing something to her on a piece of paper. But when Jett turned his back on the woman, she suddenly had an iron bar in her hand, knocking Jett out with it, then dragging the blonde teenager out of the frame.

While the video distraught Logan immensely, it was helpful for the guys:

"We can rule anything out apart from: Shapeshifter, Demon and… Well… "Carlos broke off.

"And what, babe? " James asked.

"Human. Maybe Jett's abduction has nothing to do with our world. " the Latino finished.

"Does the woman look at any point towards the camera? " Kendall asked.

"I think so. Why? "

The blonde gestured at the book in front of him _'Encyclopedia of the Supernatural'_ and said:

"It says here that a shapeshifter's eyes reflect light when caught on tape. Like it sometimes happens when you photograph a dog or a cat. "

Due to that additional information, the young men could not only rule out Shapeshifter, but also Human. Because when the woman looked at the camera, her eyes glowed black, which is definitely not a human trait. Kendall once again looked through the encyclopedia, finding what they were looking for:

"A low-level demon. _'These demons usually serve more powerful demons, but can also be employed or bound by witches and warlocks as well as a large number of other supernatural creatures. Their primary ability is to possess people, but they also have average telekinetic powers. Their biggest weakness is the fact that they need to have a host to exist. A simple exorcism suffices to vanquish them.'_ " he read out.

"Is there an exorcism? " Carlos asked.

"Yes. "

Logan copied the exorcism, while Kendall finally found out where Jett was kept.

An hour later, the four witches were sneaking through an empty house, where Jett was supposed to be. They found him standing in the living room, bound to a table.

"Logan! " he exclaimed.

"You have to get out! "

"Not without you. " Logan replied.

"I don't think so. " a female voice with French accent said.

The four witches spun around and came face to face with the woman, they saw on the footage before. She raised her arm, presumable to use telekinesis to slam them against something, but Carlos was quicker and made her slip, so the four witches had enough time to exorcize it out of the woman:

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte!_ _Ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire! Te rogamus!_ _Audi nos! "_

While the four teenagers chanted, the blonde convulsed and screamed, vomiting up black smoke. After the demon was expelled completely from its host, the now human woman collapsed on the floor, while the demon's smoke-y form evaporated.

As soon as the danger was gone, Logan ran to his boyfriend, while Carlos checked on the unconscious woman.

"She's still alive. " the Latino stated relieved and called his dad to take of her.

Meanwhile, Logan broke Jett's handcuffs, hugging his boyfriend tightly, who buried his face in Logan's neck, sobbing lightly.

"What the hell just happened? " Jett asked disbelievingly.

Logan rubbed the blonde's back soothingly.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. But we'll have to get out here first. "

Jett nodded shakily as Logan helped him up. They got back into James' car and drove off, before Carlos' dad would arrive. The young men all drove back to Diamond Manor, where Logan asked his friends to give him and his boyfriend a few moments alone. When they were alone, Logan wanted to know:

"Are you okay? "

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Not so much. "

"Yeah, I know how that feels. " Logan murmured.

"You said you were going to explain everything. So explain. " Jett demanded.

Logan nodded and after the two of them sat down the young witch told Jett: About how they discovered their powers, how they trained them and were now fighting against demons and monsters.

With every word Logan sat, Jett's eyes became more and more disbelieving, until he said:

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I don't think I could believe you. "

For a few minutes, no one said anything, until Jett noticed how Logan was crying silently. Wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders, trying to soothe him.

"Shh, Logie, please calm down. This is a shock, but I still love you. Don't worry about that. Please stop crying, love. "

"It's… It's not that… " Logan sobbed.

"Then what is it love? "

"W-We cant… We cant d-date. "

"What? Why? " Jett asked shocked.

Logan wiped his eyes, trying to calm down a bit as he answered:

"I'm really really happy that you don't think I am a freak, but… You'll only be in danger if we continue to go out… "

"No! What happened today had nothing to do with you! " Jett exclaimed.

"Really? Then why did that demon kidnap you and let you live for almost a day if not as bait for me? "

Jett stared at Logan, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"You are serious about this, aren't you? "

Logan nodded starting to cry again, when he saw tears running down Jett's face too.

"Is… Is there… Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind? "

The young witch shook his head.

"I love you. More than you know. That's… That's why I have to do this. To protect you. I'm so sorry. "

"Logie, please… Don't do this. I'm begging you. "

The brunette stood up, turning his back on Jett, his heart breaking as he said the following:

"You should leave. "

Jett tried to talk to Logan another few times, but each time Logan told him to go. By the time, Jett finally gave up, he was a sobbing mess, with Logan not feeling much different, but somehow holding up. But once he successfully made Jett leave, the young man broke down, crying loudly.

He curled himself into a ball, feeling like the worst person on earth, wishing for the sweet salvation of sleep to take him.

But sleep never came.

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment.**

 **Also check out my profile on AO3. I post BTR smut there and work for other fandoms as well.**

 **Note: The thing with a shapeshifter's eyes, black-eyed demons and the exorcism, I borrowed from Supernatural. I don't own Supernatural and I am in no way affiliated with the show or The CW**


	21. Part Two Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your feedback. It means a lot to me.**

 **Sorry for all the delays, but I am really stressed out with university.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Six**

It has been a week since Logan broke up with Jett, but both teenagers were still as hurt as they were in the moment it happened. But the two boys coped in fundamentally different ways:

Jett lived in denial. He could not or did not want to accept that the relationship was over. He could understand why Logan was afraid. The kidnapping was a scarring experience for him too, but Logan was worth it. Jett couldn't care less about the whole magic thing Logan had going on. He just wanted to be with him. And so, he decided to fight for their relationship.

The blonde tried talking to Logan multiple times, both during school and after school. But his ex-boyfriend was never alone. At least one of his friends was always at his side. James and Carlos were at least feeling with him, sympathy shining in their eyes. But Kendall was always glaring at Jett like this whole mess was his fault. But Jett also wrote long letters and slipped them into Logan's locker along with flowers and little trinkets. The flowers and little gifts always appeared back at his own locker at the end of the day, but the letters Logan kept.

For his part, Logan tried to forget about it all, He isolated himself from everything, but his family and closest friends. At school, he went through the motions, keeping his grades up but nothing more. And at home he hid in his room, either on his own crying or with at least one friend at his side.

"I'm sorry. " Logan told Carlos and James one day, as they were cuddled against him on either side.

"For what? " James murmured.

"For being a whiny little baby. I was the one who ended it. I shouldn't waste your time with moping. You could go on dates and stuff. "

Carlos chuckled and replied:

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And from the smartest guy I know nonetheless. "

Logan frowned at his friend, his eyes wet, so Carlos added:

"We love you, Logie. You are our brother and we will always be there for you. "

After a few moments, where he had to process what was said, Logan burst into tears again, but not only was he sad, but also moved by Carlos' statement. The Latino pressed a kiss against his brother's forehead, before smiling sadly at James.

It was true what he said: He and James would always be there for Logan no matter what, but it still hurt them deeply to see their friend in a state like this. But both had no idea what to do. Barely anything could cheer Logan up or at least distract him and the two witches felt quite helpless. However, a couple of days later something unexpected happened that did in fact distract Logan.

* * *

It was after directly after school ended and the four friends were walking towards James' car, when Jett approached them, trying to talk to Logan. Kendall turned him away rather rudely and Jett was barely gone, when Carlos spun around to face Kendall and half-yelled at him:

"What the fuck Kendall? Can you just stop being an ass for a moment?"

The Latino's friends stopped and stared at him.

"C-Carlos… What…" Kendall stammered.

"All the time you act like a jerk towards Jett and I have enough of it. I know you blame him for me being sad, but in case you have forgotten I broke up with him. "

That's when Carlos started to cry, sagging against Logan, who wrapped his arms around him.

"What the hell just happened? " James asked after a few moments.

Logan looked down at Carlos, who wasn't crying anymore, but looked completely exhausted.

"I think he's an empath. "

"What? How? "

"Because he was reflecting my emotions. " Logan explained, making Kendall avert his eyes.

* * *

Later that day, the four teenagers were talking to their parents, explaining what happened.

"Carlos' reaction was quite normal. " Brooke said nodding, soothing the boys' worries.

"Indeed. Technically, most people are empaths, because empathy describes one's ability to understand and reflect about other people's emotions and respond appropriately to them. But magical empathy is on another level than the "normal" one. Most empaths can not only sense other people's emotions, but also make them their own as well as mellowing out extreme emotions like grief and anger. Rarely, they can also change someone's emotions. " Jennifer added.

"And because empathy is such a hard ability to master, Carlos will be "taken over" by other people's emotions, so to speak, for a little while. " Sylvia finished, looking sympathetically at her son.

Kendall, James, and Logan looked impressed at their friend, who was beaming. Carlos was quite excited at the thought of a new power.

* * *

During the next few days, Kendall was uncharacteristically quiet as he was mulling over what Carlos yelled at him in front of the school. Logan had already confirmed that he was really feeling that way, so there was no use denying it. And the blonde felt bad about it. He knew that Logan was right: He truly treated Jett unfairly, even though he could see that the other blonde was hurting as well. And Kendall felt really guilty about upsetting Logan. Still, one question remained: Why was he so rude to Jett when it was clearly wrong?

It was not easy for Kendall to find an honest answer to that question, which is why he spent multiple days on that particular question. The answer, however, was so easy though: Kendall had feelings for Logan.

At first, Kendall could not admit it, because he wasn't gay. How could he? It's not like he was homophobic or anything, but Kendall could not imagine being gay himself. After all, he had feelings for girls before. He dated girls and had sex with them. Eventually, though, he realized that it did not really matter. "Gay" was just a meaningless label after all. And liking a guy did not make him gay. It just made him not straight.

When his sexuality crisis was dealt with, Kendall found another reason for his denial: He had known Logan since they were born and the dark-haired guy was like his brother. This excuse did not work for very long though. After all, James and Carlos had been like brothers too and now they had a happy and well-working relationship.

And so, Kendall was forced to admit a simple (and for everyone around him painfully obvious) truth: He was in love with his best friend. Naturally, this shook him to his core, so he confided in the one person he trusted more than his friends: Katie. The young girl listened patiently to her older brother, before asking:

"What will you do now? "

"Well, I can't tell Logan that's for sure. "

"Why not? "

"He's trying to get over a relationship that ended badly. And he's still in love with Jett. Logan needs a supportive friend, not someone trying to woo him. "

"But if that's too much for you, you should tell him. I know you want to be a good friend, but not at the expense of your own happiness. " Katie replied with wisdom beyond her years.

Kendall just smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks sis. What would I do without you? "

* * *

 **A short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment.**

 **Also check out my profile on AO3. I post BTR smut there and work for other fandoms as well.**

 **The scene of how Carlos discovered his new power was inspired (read: copied) from one of my favorite TV shows Charmed, where one of the main characters, Phoebe Halliwell, discovered her empathy the same way. (I seriously recommend watching that show. It is amazing) Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.**


	22. Part Two Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your feedback. If I don't reply to your reviews, it is because I am too busy and forget about replying. I am reading every one of them and I appreciate them all.**

 **Sorry for all the delays, but life is hard and time-consuming.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Seven**

For a short while, everything turned back to normal, or as normal as it can get when you are part of a witch coven. There was no supernatural crisis to deal with and Jett stayed mostly away from Logan, which enabled him to start healing. Logan didn't feel miraculously better all at once and he did have throwbacks, but slowly he made progress. So, feeling guilty that he had taken up so much of their time, Logan made Carlos and James go out.

The couple was longing for some time alone, of course, but their worry for Logan was more important to them, which made them only reluctantly accept Logan's suggestion. But Logan insisted, so they made reservations in a nice restaurant. But their date went everything but well:

The waiter, who served Carlos and James, was very interested in Carlos, flirting heavily with him. But since Carlos had only eyes for James, he didn't recognize the flirting. Carlos thought the waiter was being friendly and so he was friendly in return. James, however, noticed the flirting and thought Carlos was flirting back. So, the brunette got pissed, which Carlos noticed, but the Latino didn't know why his boyfriend was in a foul mood. So, the meal and the drive home had a tense atmosphere.

Afterwards, James dropped Carlos off at home. Both young men standing in the driveway of the Garcia residence, Carlos decided to ask:

"What's wrong? "

James scoffed.

"Are you fucking with me? "

Carlos frowned sadly.

"No, I'm not. Baby, why are you mad? "

The brunette laughed sarcastically.

"Why am I mad? Well, maybe it's because you flirted with that waiter. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! "

"What the hell are you talking about? The only person I flirted with today was you. "

James scoffed again.

"Yeah… Right. "

"Why would I flirt with a random guy? I was just nice. "

"Oh, really? To how many other people are you nice, huh? "

Carlos' face darkened.

"Don't you dare, James. I have never flirted with anyone else. I haven't even _looked_ at anyone else since we started dating. "

"Stop lying to me for fuck's sake! You were checking out that guy! I was there. I saw it! "

"I was not. Stop being stupid! "

James narrowed his eyes, who seemed to have a grey-ish tint to them.

"Oh, now I'm stupid? Well, why don't you go back to that waiter? I bet _he_ isn't stupid! "

Now it dawned to Carlos what James' problem was: He was afraid that Carlos preferred another guy over him. The Latino knew that he should calm down and talk to James rationally about his insecurities, but by now he was really angry too as well as reflecting James' anger. So, he yelled:

"Stop acting so goddamn childish, James! I am dating you. I don't give a fuck about a waiter! And if you'd pull your head out of your ass, you would see that! "

"I bet you'd love to put your head into that guy's ass! "

Carlos was about to yell a retort, when he noticed that James was changing: He didn't imagine the grey tint in James' eyes earlier. The other guy's eyes WERE grey. And his usually straight, brown hair started to curl itself and became darker, while James' whole face changed. Until he looked like the waiter in the restaurant.

"Stop staring at me like that! " James snapped.

' _At least his voice is still the same. '_ Carlos thought to himself.

Wordlessly, Carlos unlocked his phone and turned on the selfie camera, before holding it in front of James' face.

"What the hell? " James exclaimed.

"I have no idea. " Carlos replied curtly, still a bit mad.

The Latino pulled James into his house, where his mom was still awake, going over some stuff from work. She looked up, when the two young men entered.

"You're back already, _mijo_? Who's your friend? And where is James? "

"I'm here, Mrs. Garcia. " James said sheepishly.

" _Dios_ _mio_. "

Sylvia went over to James, taking a close look at his new face.

"When did this happen? " she asked.

Carlos blushed.

"We had a fight in the driveway. He changed right in front of my eyes. "

His mom hummed thoughtfully.

"I can sense magic around you, like an illusion. I think, you shapeshifted. " she explained.

"So, I'll change back? " James asked meekly.

"As soon as you calmed down. "

Both Carlos and James sighed relieved.

"Now why don't you boys go upstairs and hash this out. I'll call your mom, James, and tell her that you are here. "

Before he could say anything else, James was pulled out of the room by his boyfriend and once they were in Carlos' bedroom, the Latino said:

"We'll talk about our fight tomorrow, okay? Let's get you calmed down first. "

James, knowing Carlos never avoids a fight, gaped at his boyfriend.

"Why not talk about it now? " he asked passive-aggressively.

"Because I miss looking at your stupid face, you moron! " Carlos exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

"What? "

Carlos sighed tiredly and explained:

"James, I was not flirting with that waiter. I'm sorry if it looked that way to you, but I was only trying to be friendly. I have only eyes for you, because _I love you_. "

James was frozen in shock for a moment. This was the first time one of them had said anything about _love_. Even though, James had thought about it often. After his shock wore off, a dopey smile spread on his face and the brunette leaned in to kiss his boyfriend very thoroughly, but to James' confusion, Carlos turned his face away from the kiss.

"You're still having that other face. "

This short sentence, the final proof that Carlos was only interested in kissing _James_ wearing _James' face_ , was the last thing James needed to overcome his jealousy and suddenly he had changed back.

"Thank God. " Carlos muttered, before throwing himself at his boyfriend.

When the two of them had to break apart for some sorely needed oxygen, James whispered:

"By the way, I love you too. "

* * *

On the next morning, Logan woke up in his bed with a muffled groan. Last night, he got drunk on some whiskey he nicked from the Diamond's and now the bright rays of sunlight illuminating his room were hurting his head. He tried to shift, to hide his face in his pillow, when he noticed something heavy on top of him. Cracking an eye open, he saw that it was an arm. Frowning, his eyes followed that arm, his muddled and hazy mind trying to figure out what an arm was doing in his bed. The arm ended in a bare shoulder, which belonged to an equally bare body. And in the moment, Logan finally registered that not only was there a naked guy in his bed, but also that he was naked too, the dark-haired witch also recognized the face of the other guy.

' _Oh shit. '_

It was Kendall.

* * *

 **A short but sweet chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment.**

 **(Sorry about the cliffhanger lol)**

 **Also check out my profile on AO3. I post BTR smut there and work for other fandoms as well.**


End file.
